The Lost Ones
by Angel's Sanity
Summary: "Ne Byaku-chan?"He watched as his captain struggled to find the words to say... The tears streamed down her face, she bit her lip trying to pull herself together, but she couldn't. She fell into his arms, and cried. If only she had been stronger back then. She could've saved him. He held her close, never wanting to let go. Eventual Renji/OC & Bya-chan/OC
1. Prologue

So if you have read my one shots you'll see my OC, well I'm putting her in an actual story so no one gets confused! I'm doing the prologue to see if anyone's interested in it!

Well here we goooo! I don't anything in or relating to Bleach….just my OC and the plot :D!

* * *

About 400 years ago…

"I'm going to die."

That was the only thing going through the young child's mind. That and the heavy footsteps that were closing in on him. He couldn't afford to slow down now. God damn, where was his master when he needed her? Oh that's right she's probably in her office just drinking sake, laughing her ass off at him. Why couldn't his father have chosen someone else as his master? This crazy bitch was going to get him killed one of these days.A loud roar ripping through the air let him know that he was slowing down. He couldn't keep running like this. If only his master had taught him how to use Hoho!

_I'm going to teach you Hoho_

_What? Really?! When?!_

_-Smirk-You'll see…_

Yeah she picked him up in the middle of the night and dropped him somewhere in the Rukon! Leaving him with no food, or water, hell not even a sense of direction to help him get home! He'd been wondering in one direction to get home, and then he ran into the Hollow. At the rate he was going, he was gonna die. He started searching for a way to hide, just till he could wait out the Hollow. Damn it all! That was when he spotted a low branch. He picked up his pace, jumping and catching the branch with both hands flinging himself up into the tree. He kept spinning till he saw a good branch to land on. To keep it safe he moved up a few more yards.

Then he sat still, concentrating on his breath just like his master taught him how to. It was a waiting game now. The Hollow had sensed that he stopped moving, and so it sat where it was. He got unlucky this time around, but he wasn't going to move till the damn thing left. The last time he moved to early it almost cost him his life, but another Soul Reaper saved him. Well it seems like his master took care of that this time.

He didn't how much longer, but the Hollow got antsy and started to move. He shifted ever so slightly so he could look down. The sun was setting, so he could see the shadow coming his way. The Hollow didn't look that big, but then again he was high in a tree. He watched it.

It looked left then right. Scratched its head and looked like it was trying to decide where to go. He apparently knew that he'd disappeared but didn't know where he went. There was two options.

The kid knew Hoho and got himself out of there.

The kid was hiding somewhere close by.

Seeing as how the latter made more sense the Hollow went off in the right direction. He waited, till he couldn't hear the heavy footsteps anymore. Even then he waited some more, till he deemed it safe to start moving. He knew he had to go towards the sunset to get home. He made sure to stay in the trees as he moved. He couldn't more than little bursts of Hoho, but it was enough for him to get home quicker.

He thought he was in the clear.

Until a huge hand came from his left side and smashed him through some trees into a clearing. He knew that his left arm was broke, as he turned towards the monster.

"I knew that you were nearby my precious dinner." Those red eyes. He glared at them, he was sick of seeing those eyes.

"If you gonna eat me then do it quickly." The defeat was clear in his voice.

"_So this is the end then? Hu, What a useless user."_

'_You think I wanted to die this easily?'_

"_You almost died trying to make ramen when you were five remember that?"_

Despite he was going to die, he laughed a little. At least he wasn't gonna die here alone. There was so much he wanted to do. He was going to show his master that he could become a Captain. That he would surpass her one day. Or so he would have liked to, but this was the end of the line for him. He heard the heavy footsteps coming in his direction. He closed his eyes. So this was the end of him…

The Hollow let out a shriek, and he snapped his eyes open. There in front of him was the one haori that he hated the most. The one gold, and two white marks in the diamond signifying the 3rd Squad Captain. Her blond hair, and red haori billowing in the wind, as the Hollow was diminishing in front of her. It then was turned into a white butterfly. It landed on a fragile looking hand.

"Judgment has been passed. You will go on to the next cycle and get further instructions." He voice was soft but sturdy. Never wavering as she commanded the butterfly like it was one of her men. It then flew off, into the sunset. Then there was silence between the two.

She turned her head towards him, not caring that her hair covered her face. "You were so willing to die right here and now. Why?"

"Why do you insist on throwing me into dangerous situations that you know I can't get out of?" It flowed out of his mouth like it was on Vaseline.

She turned away from him. "So long as you are my pupil, and I am your master you will not die this easily. There is a method to my madness. Let's go back and see Hirishiro. He will do something for that arm of you."

"You, yourself can do medical kido perfectly but you insist that Captain Hinamori heal me why?" He could see her tilting her head left and right a little bit. She always does it when she's contemplating something.

"Do you think that I will always be there when you get injured?" She had a point, and he hated to admit it.

"I'm not stupid I know you won't be, but you are here and now." He watched her, as she watched the sunset.

"Let us return home."

Home.

It used to be the Kuchiki Estate with his father and grandfather. But ever since he started learning kido, it was not safe anymore. He once woke in a panic and had accidently unleashed a kido spell into the wall. Thankfully no one was hurt in the process, but his father was furious. Ever since, he lived with his master.

They arrived at the western gate in record time. Jidanbou opened the gate at the sight of the crimson haori on the female's body. "WELCOME BACK CAPTAIN AND BYAKUYA KUCHKI!" The large man bellowed in their faces.

"Thank you, Jindanbou." It was short sweet, and to the point, but he voice was slightly louder, and if he looked at her face she was smiling. Byakuya himself just hned. They walked in, and the gate was closed behind them. She stopped after a couple of steps. And turned to face him for the first time that night.

She brushed her bangs out of her left eye. Both of her ruby eyes were reflecting the moon in them. Her lips were slightly parted, one delicate hand holding her chin as her thumb brushed her lower lip. Her haori was different from the rest, the left sleeve was removed, just a strap remained and it sat around her shoulders leaving them bare. It was tied in the front with a gold obi, she says she got from her eldest brother. Her left arm was completely covered in bandages, including her hand. Her hamuka went all the way down to her toes, just barley covering them. And he knew for a fact that under her haori, she had bandages across her chest and no other clothing. To many she was the ideal picture of beauty, but when people complimented her she shied away. But to other she was just Squad Three Captain Angel Skywalker, the Angel of Death. Known to take on armies of thousand on her own, and come back almost intact. She was one of the most powerful Soul Reapers to date.

"Does something feel off to you?" She looked him in the eyes.

He looked around, it was night already so it wasn't that unusual that no one was out. Then he remembered, it was Saturday night. People would normally be loud as hell, and having parties everywhere. Suddenly a figure flashed in front of them.

She recognized him right away. "Shunsui? What are you doing here, don't you have a party to be crashing?" A real smile graced her lips, but it fell as he was not responding with his usual laughter. Shunsui Kyoraku was her fourth seat, he was notorious for drinking on the job with her, and hitting on lots of women. But his usual goofy grin was replaced with seriousness.

"Captain, the Lieutenant has gone missing." She blinked at him for a moment.

"What kind of joke is he trying to pull this time? Hm?" She smiled weakly.

"Captain. All they found was his badge." Her eyes widened, jaw went slack. And for the first time ever, he saw her eyes start to water. She grabbed onto his shihakusho, tightly as she clenched her teeth.

"Kyoraku this is not funny anymore. Where is my Lieutenant?!"Another figure appeared beside her. He removed her hands from the fourth seat.

"The Lieutenant has been reported MIA by my Lieutenant." She looked into sapphire eyes. The man in front of her was her other half. Where she had blond hair and red eyes, he had black hair and blue eyes. She just barley reached his shoulder, but he never acted like he was better than her, because she was simply shorter than him. They were both equal when it came to skill on and off the battle field. The most feared tag team in Soul Reaper history. His haori had one gold stripe and one white one. He wore it like almost every other captain, full sleeves, and the appropriate clothing underneath. His right arm and hand were completely cover by bandages, his hakuma ending just about his ankles. The only person who could quell the monsters threatening to take over his master every time she let herself go. He was Squad Two Captain Damon Nightwalker, the Demon of Life. When Skywalker took to the battlefield, he held the first line of defense, just himself, his lieutenant, and hers. Just in case she ever lost it on the battlefield, only to be her sanity, when she could not find it herself.

His heart broke when he realized that her cheeks were wet. It was not raining, no it was her finally showing some other emotion beside rage, calamity, or happiness. He never wanted to see her like this, so he turned away. He could hear her quiet sobs. Could hear Captain Nightwalker as he told her there was search parties all over where he had gone missing. He looked over at the fourth seat, only to find the Squad 2 third seat with him, Yoruichi Shihoin. She looked at the young child, and pulled him over to where she was standing. Pulled him close and covered his ear, not before telling him everything would be okay. He had not known it at the time, but he too was crying.

Crying because when his master needed him he could not help her. No matter what kind of hell she had put him through, he knew it was to make him stronger. He could feel the medical kido in his left arm that Yoruichi was pumping into him, but he didn't care. He felt her pull him with her as she walked back to Squad Two. And once he had thought it was over he heard her. Heard her give up and cry harder, hearing her loud sobs as she knew. She knew that he wasn't coming back. She had just lost someone she trusted with her life, to watch her six as she watched his. Byakuya stopped, and turned around to see, what he now knows to be the last bit of emotion for a long time from her, as she clutched her other half pulling him as close as possible as she kept crying, and could see her shaking from where he stood. For once it was the Demon comforting the Angel, as she just lost a piece of herself…  
_

He didn't hear from her for months after that, and even when he did it was to tell him that Yoruichi would continue to train him as she was not fit to anymore. How could she protect her pupil if she couldn't even save her own Lieutenant?

Once he was shipped off to the Shino Academy he heard that she had accepted her new Lieutenant after 20 long years. That she was finally smiling again, when Mitskani Hinamori's baby girl was born, naming his master as her godmother. He felt himself smile, maybe she would come by and see him, surely she had to of known he was there.

It was a day that his class went to the Rukon to help out the worse ones that he came to learn she had come looking for him. Saying that she wanted to talk with him, but he was out, there was something she wanted to give him. Sure enough there was a box on his bed when he went back to him dorm. Being in nobility he had his own room, he sat on the best and took off the lid. Inside was a white silk scarf. It was specifically made for his family. Being passed down to each first male of the next generation, he would be the head of the clan someday. Underneath it was a letter.

_Bya-chan,_

_I know I haven't seen you in the last two decades, but I'm so proud of what you've become so far. I know greatness is in your future. This is from one of your ancestors, wanting to give it to the one I thought was worthy to wear once again. You will be the 28__th__ head of the clan in the future. I know you'll be a great Captain one day. Wear this, and come see me sometime. You know I skip on paperwork. I didn't mean to abandon you like that, you always will, and always have been my favorite pupil Byakuya._

_Love your Master,_

_Squad Three Captain Angel Skywalker_

_P.S. I'll always be watching over you._

The very next day, she and the other captains and their lieutenants went missing. All except for her new Lieutenant who became Squad Ten's new Captain, Isshin Shiba.

He knew something was wrong. They all wouldn't vanish unless they got the order to by her. Something had happened on her last mission, and he was going to become Captain and find out what it was.

* * *

Alrighty, this is just the prologue, I have a lot planned for this story but only if there's a good number of people who are interested in it.

Soooo review/favorite/follow. Whatever it is just let me know you like it! :D

Thank you for reading!


	2. The begining

Me: Well continuing with my story I decided to go ahead and do the first chapter as well.

Byakuya: I have a really bad feeling about this….

Angel: Byaku-chan time to grow up and be a man!

Byakuya: - glaring- I'm more of a man than you are a master….

Me: Well…these two are going to be going at it for a long time so Renji if you could!

Renji: Of course! Angel's Sanity doesn't own Bleach…just Angel, another OC and the plot!

Me: This is why you're my favorite…. -Tackles him in a hug-

* * *

The Present…

How do you know it's a typical morning in the Kurosaki household? Yuzu was up and cooking breakfast, Karin was situated in front of the TV, even Rukia who was here on an assignment was at the kitchen table. Now all that left was the men of the family…

"Good morning my idi"-Isshin's sneak attack was non-effective against his eldest child. He ended up on the floor, face down and with his ass in the air. Ichigo clenched his fist shaking with anger.

"Ya know dad. I was up all God damn night killing Hollows. I'll kill you next time old man!" Picking his dad up by his collar to threaten him face to face. His father's response? Ichigo was giving a hard head butt.

"Always expect the unexpected son! I learned that from the very best!" Isshin was crying tears of happiness, as he recalled his youth. Only to get kicked down the stairs by the other male.

"Take your own advice! Rukia, we got to get going or we'll be late. Bye Yuzu, Karin…Dad…" He mumbled the last part, as he watched his father fawning over the enlarged picture of his deceased mother. "When are you going to take that damn thing down hu?"

Isshin stopped and looked at his son with tears still in his eyes. "The day you bring me my Hope son!" And went back to whining to the poster of how mean their son was.

Ichigo just looked at him like he had twelve heads. "You need to lay off the crack man…" He grabbed some bread and shoved his lunch in his bag, and put his shoes on. Rukia was already out the door waiting for him. They were in their summer uniforms, short sleeved white shirts, Ichigo in thin gray khakis, and Rukia in her skirt.

"You never told me what your assignment was." Looking over at the small girl, never saying it out loud though because she'd try to kill him. Every time he even mentioned her small stature it always ended in pain.

"There has been an increase of the number of Hollows here for some reason. So I and the usual came here to inspect it of course. We couldn't trust you to put a formal report together on it." She ignored the glare that was pointed in her way. Arriving in home room she saw the usual suspects in their seats. Ikkaku was threatening some kid that had called him bald, Yumichika checking himself out in a pocket mirror. Not unusual for either, Hitsugaya was typing away on his phone, and Masumoto was conversing with Orihime on her recipes. Renji was asleep on his desk though…Rukia smirked. She tip-toed her way over, masking her spiritual pressure as much as she could. Lightly grabbing the front legs of the desk she firmly yanked it from under his head. Renji fell flat on his face, jumping up after he recovered glaring at Ichigo as he laughed at him.

Rukia looked like she interested in whatever the girls were talking about so of course Renji thought it was Ichigo who had pulled the desk from under him. This causing them to fight, as usual when the two meet up.

Ichigo barley had time to duck as a chair came flying at him. Glaring at Renji, he marched over to the red head and grabbed him by his collar, his counterpart mimicking him.

"Yo! Pineapple why you throw shit hm?!" You could see the sparks flying between them and Ichigo gritted the accession to him friend.

"Stupid strawberry you pulled the desk from under me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Before things could escalate Rukia threw their bags at their heads, effectively getting them to snap their glares on her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Both yelling at the top of their lungs. In the new found silence they could hear the teacher clearing her throat. Both looking over in her direction now, letting go of each other simultaneously.

"If you two would take your seats please." She arched an eye brow, as if daring them to defy her. Once they did she took the attendance. The door opened, revealing another teacher and a student behind him.

"This is the new transfer student, she was supposed to be here last week." Was all he said as he turned and walked away.

"My, my we sure are getting a lot of those this term, well what's your name?" The girl timidly looked around, her eyes clashing with turquoise ones across the room. Her honey brown ones then looked back at the teacher, she fiddled with a piece of dark brown hair.

"My name is Mitskani Hinamori, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." She bowed slightly to the class, her Japanese was strained showing she was from here. Turquoise eyes clashed with ice ones, him and his lieutenant sharing a look.

"Well then why don't you take a seat next to Mastumoto? Please raise your hand." Mitskani looked over to find the orange hair women. Timidly walking over and sitting next to her, and immediately taking her materials out to take notes.

Mastumoto eyed the girl, then ripped out a piece of notebook paper, scribbling on it and throwing it at her Captain. He caught it effortlessly, opening the note quickly.

_Hinamori? Do you think that they are related?_

He looked over at the new student, she did bear some resemblance to the girl he considered a sister. This girl however had a larger bust, her eyes not quite the same shade, and her hair to dark. However his adoptive sister never claimed to have a relative, but then again the Rukon was quite large. There was no way to be completely sure that they weren't related.

He crumpled up the paper, threw it into the nearby trash can, and looked out the window. It wasn't long till his phone went off signaling a Hollow. He turned to look at his companions, they all nodded and popped their soul candies in. He followed, as he stepped out of his body, he gave the order to split up, find and kill any and all Hollows. He was about to leave when his mod soul fell asleep and almost fell off the desk, too dark hair filled his vision. She calmly and silently pulled it back into the seat.

Looking up to meet his eyes, letting him know she could see him. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it in an instant. Looking at the teacher not wanting to attract attention to herself, she turned back to him and mouthed the words at him. _Go, I'll look after the mod souls._

"We will speak once I am back." Leaving no chance for her to reply he left the classroom. She could see him, and she knew about mod souls. There was no way she was like Orihime or Chad, perhaps she was a Quincy like Uryuu.

Shaking the thoughts from his head once he saw a Hollow. He could see the others fighting, and slaying their own Hollows. Why was there so many as of late? He had already check in on Kurosaki's younger sister, but she wasn't the source of it. Something was off, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He moved from Hollow to Hollow trying to get a sense of why they were there. He saw a flash of red get blown by him.

"Abarai!" He turned in the direct the Lieutenant came in. To see not one, not even two, but 5 menos. His eyes widened, what the hell were they doing here.

He couldn't waste any more time thinking, he jumped into action.

* * *

Renji groaned, he had been flung almost across the town. He was propped up against a tree, he could feel the back of his head pounding, since it collided with just about everything in his way over here. Flashes of colors spun in front of him, green, brown, black, white, white mixed with crimson. He stopped for a second, white and crimson? He steadied himself on his feet, willing the world to stop spinning. He looked across from him, and his breath hitched.

A girl was laying against a tree from across from him. Her head tilted to the side her bangs covering her eyes, jaw slack with dried blood coming from the corners of her mouth. The bandages across her chest were stained red, and falling part from where they were slashed. A golden obi was also tied around her chest, probably to make sure that the bandages didn't fall off. Her hakuma were practically in shreds, barley covering the gashes on her pale legs. One of her arms looked broken and the bandages on it were covered in crimson as well. Blonde tresses were also stained in what he could only assume was her blood.

It was oblivious that she was a Soul Reaper, and her spiritual pressure was leaking all over the place. She was probably the reason why the Hollows had converged here. He saw her chest rising and falling, so she was alive. The slight movement from her head caught his attention the most though, she moved it to face him. Amber clashed with ruby, now that he could see more of her face he could tell she was very beautiful.

"Who are you?" Her voice wavered with pain, and reminded him of his own Captain, somehow. He didn't make a sound though, just continued to study her. With his rank he has seem most of the Soul Reapers in the Seiretei, so why couldn't he remember her face. She climbed to her feet, and looked up, mumbling something that he couldn't catch. She gave him one more hard look, then vanished. He knew she had flashed step, but she looked too injured to be moving. He followed in a hurry, there was always the possibility that she would collapse and the Hollows would eat her.

As he came closer to the urban area he could see what was going on. Captain Hitsugaya was taking on one menos, Ichigo also had one, Ikkaku and Yumichika battling one also, Rukia and Mastumoto were MIA for the moment to him. He looked left and saw the girl, she was eyeing the menos. There were four in total, the one by itself looked over in their direction. You could see it was different by the indent on its mask, he squinted his eyes it looked like a shoe print? He heard the girl scoff.

He was about to open his mouth when she turned to him. "If you can apply enough kido into the indent the mask will shatter." He arched a tattooed eye brow.

"Why should I trust you?" Her eyes widened a bit, a very slight upturn of the corners of her mouth present. Seeming to snap back to her senses she gave him a hard look.

"Cause if I could do it myself I would, but I can't, my arm is broken. So I can't support it on my own. I use kido with my left hand, using my right could end up with the destruction of the city." Her voice left no room for arguments but there was just one problem.

He scratched at his head lightly. "Well here's the thing…I can't use kido." Her eye brows scrunched together.

"Why the fuck not?" Confusion heavy in her tone.

"It's not my forte, it would probably also cause the city's destruction." He looked away then back at her.

She held her chin in her hand, running her thumb over her bottom lip. "Well," She said after a period of time. "You could steady my arm while I fired it." He gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you nuts? You just said it could cause major damage and you still want to do it?" She came closer to him. Standing next to him so her left arm was right next to him.

"Listen kid, just hold my arm and I'll do everything else." He sighed, it didn't seem like he was going to get out of this.

"If you destroy the city I'll throw you to the Central 64." She chuckled lowly.

"They have never scared me." He held her arm with both hands, making sure he was properly supporting her. "Hado 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Within milliseconds, she adjusted her aim, and trajectory. The bright blue shot came out of her small hand. He watched with wide eyes as it hit the Hollow in the indent on its mask. His jaw went slack as he watched with amazement. She had just used a high level kido, one that he's never heard of. If they were above the 60's it was oblivious that this girl was something else. The mask shattered, and the menos started to dissipate. He looked back at her face, there was sweat forming and slightly dripping down it.

Her eyes fluttered shut and he caught her as she passed out. He could feel her chest rapidly rising and falling. This was bad, he had to get her to Urahara's ASAP. Without a second hesitation he flashed step in that direction. He arrived in four steps, cradling her against his chest he sled the door open to find Kisuke and Tessai sitting down drinking tea. He couldn't get a word out, suddenly they were ripping her from his hold and place her down where they were having tea. The door was then slammed in his face, he heard a faint 'Wait till I get out' from Kisuke. So he sat on the floor resting his head on his hand, and sighed.

Just who the hell was this girl?

* * *

Me: Welllll here it is, the first chapterrr

Renji: Hey my kido is perfectly fine!

Byakuya: You blew up the squad training grounds trying to prove that same exact point.

Angel: Damn….someone obliviously has no skills. Must get it from his Captain.

Byakuya: I think it's time that I ended you –pulls out Zanpakuto-

Me/Renji: Og God…we're gunna die….

Angel: Well R&R peeps, excuse me while I wipe the floor with Byaku-chan face! –Fires kido-

Me: Yeah….R&R please! NO BYAKUYA!- ANGEL NOT IN MY KITCHEN TAKE IT OUTSIDE!


	3. Getting No Where Fast

Me: Here we goooo! Happy New Year peoples!

Renji: Yes, now we have a reason to party!

Byakuya: That's never stopped you before Lieutenant.

Angel: Byaku-chan, leave him alone! You're just a grumpy old man!

Byakuya: -vein starts pulsing in forehead- Stupid wench you're older than me!

Renji/Me: I/She don't own anything but the OC's and the plot… enjoy!

* * *

He waited outside the room, munching on a piece of candy. Kisuke and Tessai hadn't come out of the back room for some time. He knew the girl was injured but it didn't look that bad. From what he could see, they were mostly defensive wounds. Hell the girl didn't even have a Zanpakuto on her. Why was a Soul Reaper running around without one? Maybe she lost it somewhere. He was pulled from thought when Kisuke opened the door.

"What caused her to collapse like that?" His ever present fan blocking his face.

"She fired off a high level kido."

"What level?"

"Number 88."

Urahara sighed. "She always did have suicidal tendencies I suppose." Renji raised an eye brow.

"Care to explain who she is?" Kisuke looked past him at the front door. It was left ajar so he could see it was getting late out.

Looking back at the Lieutenant he answered him, "Once everyone gets here. It would be simpler that way." As if he was some kind of psychic everyone filed into the room. Renji looking at him like he was crazy, how the hell did he know they were there?

His face was suddenly greeted with Rukia's foot. "FOOL! Where did you run off to?!"

He went sailing into the candy, knocking everything over. "God damn it Rukia! I ran into someone that needed help!"

"So you took them here? Why not the regular doctor!" He could feel his blood pressure rising. Don't get him wrong he loved Rukia to pieces, like any other brotherly type of person but she got on his nerves a lot.

"Because she isn't a normal person Kuchiki-san." Kisuke answered for him.

All quieting down as they heard some commotion behind the back room door.

"I can't heal you unless you stay still!"

"God Damn it Tessai did I say I wanted to be healed?! No I didn't so stop!"

"Stop or I'll put you in a gigai!" Shuffling could be heard.

"What the fuck is a gigai!?" Kisuke sweat dropped.

"An invention of Kisuke's to help people like you!"

"I AIN'T GOING IN THAT THING!" He then sighed really loudly, sounding like exasperation.

CRASH!

The door was suddenly flung open. Eyes scanning the room, then they fell on Kisuke.

"What the fuck was I crammed into!?" Her disheveled appearance from before was traded for a look that was on the gigai already. There was no blood staining her face, or hair. Her limbs looked normal, and she was in regular clothing. A loose blue hoodie and gray shorts, and white flip flops.

Kisuke put his hands up in defeat. "It's an artificial body made so Soul Reapers can move about in the Living world, seen by humans. It allows one to recuperate at a faster rate as well."

"I was perfectly fine in my own skin thank you! Now help me out of this thing!" She was pulling on the skin of her face, trying to get it off. She saw Renji slip into his, coughing out his soul candy. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, then looked back at Urahara, "Whatever he's got, give it to me."

"And just who are you?" She looked over at the young boy. Ruby and turquoise clashing. He had an air or arrogance around him, not thinking he was better than everyone else by a lot. But he knew he was atleast on a different level than them, including her. Which couldn't be more wrong.

"Who the hell-" Kisuke quickly covered her mouth, before she could start a mini war.

"Perhaps we all should take a seat and have some tea. Then get introductions down, and get the story right okay?" Both parties agreed.

Everyone sat down as Tessai gave everyone tea. Well everyone except the blond girl. He gave her a huge bottle of sake. Much to Mastumoto's disappointment she couldn't have any. Her Captain forbid it.

"Well, now that we're all settled. I'm sure you each have questions. First let's get acquainted. Name, rank. No one say anything till it's all over kayyy?" Most rolled their eyes but complied. "Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of Squad Twelve."

All eyes snapped to the blond girl as she face palmed herself. She was suddenly embarrassed that they were all going to part take in this stupid thing.

"Torshiro Hitsugaya Captain of Squad Ten." It suddenly felt like story time…

"Rangiku Matsumoto Lieutenant of Squad Ten." Red eyes fluxed between the two…what an odd pair.

"Ikkaku Madarame 3rd Seat of Squad Eleven." What a shiny head…

"Yumichika Ayasegawa 5th Seat of Squad Eleven, and might I say you are truly beautiful." She blushed and returned the compliment.

"Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute Soul Reaper." Her eye brows scrunched together. _Substitute?_

"Rukia Kuchiki Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen." Eyes widened now, biting on her lower lip.

"Renji Abarai Lieutenant of Squad Six." She turned her head to the red head next to her. Mouth opened, eyes even wider than before. The look of shock completely showing on her face. She then turned to her other side and looked at Kisuke, who was watching her behind his fan.

"Are you shitting me?" Was what came out of her mouth.

"Now, now that's not what my instructions were. Come on, do it." He snapped his fan shut. His smile was clear for everyone to see. But she knew that smile.

"The last time you gave me that smile, I almost got my head cut off. For something you did, and promptly blamed on me. So hell the fuck no. Story time is over my friend." Eyes narrowing at his smile. Remembering one occasion something failed in Squad Twelve because of a miscalculation, causing a huge explosion. But somehow the Head Captain thought it was her doing, and she knew he was behind it. Throwing her to the wolves, for his mistake.

"Out with it." She looked back over at the white haired child.

"I don't quite like your attitude, so no." Then turning her attention to Urahara. "Is there any more people I should probably know?"

He tapped his chin with his fan. "Not that I can think of at the moment, but it would be nice if you atleast said your first name." She then proceeded to down the whole bottle of sake in one go.

"I would rather be drunk and tell Yama-jii that it was I that covered the west gate in paint and not my poor companion that got caught with said paint. But hey what can I say, I said to throw it into Squad 9, but nooo he didn't wanna listen." Urahara sighed.

"Well, I'd say this was an eventful night, and I'm getting the ever present feeling that you won't cooperate with us tonight. We can try it again tomorrow, after you get some proper rest." His sheepish grin from behind the fan. In a matter of three seconds all that weren't staying with him vanished. The blond didn't even want to know how he made it happen. Looking to her right, shocked to see the red head still there.

"Kisuke man, you left one behind." The red head just shot her a look.

"I'm staying here dipshit." Kisuke, feeling a storm coming on intervened.

"Well, I hate to say this but it seems you're going to have to share a room." Before either one could reply, he too had vanished. She still didn't wanna know. She then turned back to the only other person in the room, Tessai slipping out at some point.

"Well, compadre." He raised an eye brow at her sarcasm. "Lead the way to our room hm?"

"You're going to be a pain in my ass. I can see it already." He then felt the sake bottle make contact with his head. "Son of a bitch, what the hell?!" He rubbed the sore spot on his head.

She promptly stood up. "Let's go, before I decide to find it on my own and lock you out."

"There is not lock I've tried." He dead panned.

"I'll kido you out." She then started walking, not surprised when he rushed in front of her to get to the room. "How does one become a Soul Reaper without knowing kido, a Lieutenant on top of that?"

He started to scratch the side of his face, pulling open the door to reveal an empty room. In the corner was one futon, two pillows, and one blanket. "Um, well I graduated from the academy somehow, and just never thought to try and master it. I only could control it enough to just graduate at that." He then noticed the lacking of extra futons. Urahara definitely had extras but where were they?

"Don't bother looking for extras. Damn bastard did it on purpose." He saw her shuffling the futon around, putting the pillows next to each other and placing the blanket on it. "He thinks he's so cute. Trying to play match maker." He couldn't hear the sarcasm dripping from her tone.

Once everything was settled she looked back at him. He stood in the door way flushed and he seemed to be spacing out on her. "OI! Dumb one, would you happen to know if I have to sleep in these clothes, or am I supposed to sleep in my underwear?" The color on his face seemed to darken with her remark.

Tessai kindly moved the lieutenant out of his way to give her some clothing. He just happen to be everywhere hu? "Oi, Tessai." The large man stopped at the doorway, turning back to her. "How long have I been MIA?"

Tessai took his glasses off his face, cleaning them with his apron, and turning to leave. Never answering her question.

She sighed. What the hell. She looked at the clothing in her hands, a simple tank top, and shorts. Then turned her gaze to the red head. He had been shuffling in a closet and pulled out his own clothing.

Renji turned around at the wrong moment. After getting his sleep wear, was going to tell her that he would change in the bathroom. She was already changing, now slipping on her shorts, catching a look at white lace before she slipped them on completely. As she reached for the hem and started t pull it up exposing mid drift, the blond was shocked when he grabbed her hands suddenly. Face completely flushed, eyes wide.

"Is there a problem Lieutenant?" He saw mirth dancing in her red eyes. While she may have not per say cared that she was changing in front of him, she now knew that it bothered him. And was most likely going to use it against him.

He let go of her, grabbed his clothes that were dropped on the floor and stormed out. "I'm getting changed in the bathroom." Once out of sight, he could hear her suppressing a chuckle.

By the time he came back in the room she was already asleep on the futon. He sighed. Sharing a bed with her didn't seem like good idea to him now. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up with marker on his face, or something else done to him. Sighing once more, Renji slid in beside her. Laying on his back, pulling his braided hair over his left shoulder, not wanting for her to have to chance to pull it or such.

After looking at the ceiling for some time, he turned to look at the girl. Her face was relaxed, making her look innocent, and at ease. Long lashes settled against her cheeks, lips slightly parted, he head slightly tilted in his direction. Blond tresses falling over her face, almost covering her left eye. She too was laying on her back, one hand by her face the other lost under the covers, bland hair splattered against the pillow making a halo around her.

Renji wasn't blind, she was beautiful and from her little stunt he could see that she had a good figure too. His eye brows creased together. Who would try to hurt someone like her? Kisuke seemed to know her well enough to let her stay here. Meaning she was a threat to the Soul Society or them, but it was odd that she just popped up out of nowhere. He looked back up at the ceiling, and closed his eyes trying to find sleep.

It couldn't have been more than 15 minutes later when he heard her shift and start mumbling. It was very soft, he could barely hear what she was saying.

"Ya-chan… you'll be safe…don't cry…"

He himself was shifting trying to get comfortable when he felt it. He was trying to lay on his side when he felt something warm curl into him. Eye's snapping open once again he saw blond just below his chin. Small hand clutching onto his sleep shirt, just tight enough to hold him in his spot. He could have removed her hands easily, but he just stared. What was he supposed to do now? What if touching her woke her up. He silently cringed, she didn't look like a morning person.

Her next words caught his attention though, "No worries…I'm safe…here…" There was more to what she was saying, but that's all her got from it. Her voice was strained a little bit, like she was trying to persuade someone. He sighed giving up, loosely wrapping an arm around her waist, which only cause her to move closer to him, he soon fell asleep to lost words and her steady breathing.

* * *

Me: Renji's making a move on herrrrr! –snickers-

Byakuya: He wouldn't take advantage of her –sending a menacing glare in his direction- Right Lieutenant?

Renji: Of course not Captain! –Hides behind me-

Angel: You're a wuss man… I'll take you on Byaku-chan!

Me: NO! You almost destroyed my house last time!

Byakuya: The damage could be fixed again… Scatter Senbonzakura

Me: NOT AGAIN!

Renji: Well….review or whatever…we're gunna die here.


	4. Pressing On

Me: Well here comes another chapter!

Renji: We managed to survive the last wave…

Byakuya: Where is my ex-mentor?

Me: She took a vacation…

~elsewhere~

Angel….WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?

Me: Renji if you would!

Renji: She doesn't own any thing of Bleach just here plot an OCCS

* * *

A cold breeze came through the room, cold enough to wake him up. As he was about to stretch he felt something holding his shirt. Looking down, his vision was once again filled by blond hair. Suddenly remembering that she had curled into him just before he fell asleep. A lazy smile crept on to his face, from only a brief time with her he could tell she was a handful. But those were the best kind of people. He pulled his hand up to brush her bangs out of her face, feeling the extra warmth she curled more into him.

Sometime in the night the blanket had fallen to their waist, he had a view of her disheveled tank top. The heat crawling up on his face, the top was dipping low, easy for him to see down it. The bottom had ridden up, exposing her flat stomach, and her shorts must have slid down during the night as he could see lower than he should. Her left leg was wrapped around his, noticing this he came to a conclusion. There was no way he was going to be able to get up without waking her.

"Oi…dumbass." He froze. She was now awake. Looking back at her face, her eyes were barley open. But looked into his, being this close to her he could see that there was little specs of dark blue around her iris. "I should have told you I move in my sleep and cling on to people if their close by." Her voice was husky, filled with sleep still.

"I don't mind, when I was in the Rukon as a child we could all huddle together like this." It was true, and he and Rukia being close ended up like this all the time. Looking over to the wall he could see it was almost 4:30 am. "Just go back to sleep we have about two more hours till we have to get up."

Pulling the blanket up to her chin, about his upper torso, she come ever closer to him. "It's not sleep if it's only two hours, that's a nap silly boy." He chuckled a bit, slightly tightening his hold on her. He fell back asleep, her breathing as his lullaby.

She awoke about 30 minutes later. Looking up into the somewhat familiar face, frowning herself. He reminded her so much of _him_. The color of his hair, his eyes a couple shades lighter. When she first woke up from his spiritual pressure she thought it was _him_. Renji could have been his spitting image, if it were not for the tattoos.

She slowly untangled herself from him. It seemed her body found his to be comforting for the night. Hell now she noticed it, they really could have been twins. Renji had to be about an inch or two taller, but they had a similar build. A small smile graced her lips, she even remembered meeting him almost similarly.

"_Why should I trust you?" Dark amber eyes narrowing at her._

"_I haven't killed you yet have I?" One blond eye brow slightly arched._

She could remember the way his lips ever so slightly turned up and started laughing, none the less he trusted her. She clenched the sheets hard, her already pale knuckles turning stark white. A snore brought her back to the present. Looking back at the sleeping form next to her, she sighed and stood up. There was no way she was going back to sleep now. Stretching, hearing the very distinctive crack in her left shoulder, rolling it around some more.

She left the room, and eventually found her way outside. The air was chilly, the full moon hung in the dark sky. She climbed her way on to the roof, laying back with her hand folded under her head. She tried to remember how she ended up here. According to Tessai her insides were a completely mess, things were shutting down on her. It was apparently a miracle that the red head had gotten her to him in time. Any second later and she might have been dead. Of course that might have something to do with what happened in the first place. There was very few things in these two dimensions that could hurt her.

Feeling a dull pain on her left hip, snapping out of her thoughts she smiled. Something's just never changed, she knew that this pain wasn't her body's response to her injuries. She placed her right hand on her right hip, giving a hard squeeze. It was a code between the two of them. Something that only they could do.

_Alive?_

_Alive._

It was simple, they had always been connected like this, since their births. She turned her head to a pole to her right. Something catching her attention, she had hoped it was her imagination, but luck wasn't on her side.

"How long you going to stay in the shadows?" Her voice carried out into the night. Not surprised when her eyes met turquoise ones.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you." He came onto the roof, keeping his distance though.

"Listen kid-" He cut her off.

"I am not kid. I'm older than you. You will call me Captain Hitsugaya." She watched his eyes, he may have not seen it but she could. He was broken. A captain this young, it didn't surprise her though

"Alright. It seems that we need to have a conversation. All I want is to ask you a question." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ask then." Short, and clipped.

"How long has Yamamoto been Head Captain?" This would give her a rough estimate of how long she's been gone.

"I refuse to talk about the Head Captain with you." She rolled her eyes. The sun was starting to rise in the east. Her eyes having a faraway look to them, closing half way.

"You might as well go get some sleep Captain Hitsugaya. Knowing Kisuke, he probably put a tracking device on me so I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." She had the ever present feeling that he was awake already and listening to them.

"I'd rather keep my eyes on you." She just ignored him. Then they both heard the door below them open. She didn't really care who was there, but the chibi captain did. Silence came over them for a while, neither cared enough to break it. By now the sun was fully risen, light shining on both of them fully.

"Good morning you two!" They both cringed. Kisuke Urahara was too happy in the morning. He shouldn't have been surprised when a rock came in contact with his face. Hitsugaya looked at over her with bewilderment written across his face. One arm hung just in front of her, which he assumed was the one she used to throw said rock, and a small smirk replaced the bored look on her face. She stood up, put her hands on her hips leaned over the edge of the roof, admiring her handiwork.

"You're to fucking loud Kisuke." Her monotonous tone not matching the look on her face. She jumped down, putting one foot on his back apply pressure until he gave a shriek. "How unbecoming of you Kisu-chan letting a simple rock knock you out." She didn't even blink when the temperature wend down atleast 30 degrees. The young Captain standing in front of her, looking at her foot on the other man's back.

"I suggest that you get your foot off him before I break it." She looked him dead in the eyes, he couldn't descried just one emotion in them. She was calm, but her eyes looked like they were daring him to try it. Something about them reminding him of Kenpachi.

"Now, now you two, lets cool our jets hm?" He broke the stare down to look at the cat next to them.

"Yoruichi." The blond finally looked at the black cat. One eye brow arched as she looked into the cat's yellow eyes. Sensing that it was indeed her old friend.

"Why are you a cat?" Taking her foot off of the now conscious man, picking that cat up in her arms. Holding the feline over her head. "You're actually very cute." Her tone turning into a slightly joking one.

"It's good to see that I wasn't wrong when I thought it was you who Kisuke was talking about." Said man jumped off the floor, fixing his hat and putting his fan in front of his face.

"Hitsugaya-san don't you have to be getting to school?" The ex-captain looked over at the young one. He wasn't in his gigai, and looked like he was trying to calculate something in his head.

"Not particularly, I need to write up my report of why the Hollows had popped up more here. It seems that this girl is the reason behind it, she will most likely have to come back with us to the Soul Society." The blond stopped scratching the feline, causing her to growl, and looked back at him. She opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something but stopped. Sighing in defeat.

"Does that mean I can't stay here for a little while longer while I'm healing?" Her tone was cold as it was before while talking to him, just calm. Her internal injuries still had about a day and half left to heal. She knew Tessai would send her straight to the Fourth, but she would be there in hand cuffs. Watched by the Stealth force, she knew that for a fact.

"No. Once I give my report to the Head Captain, he will most likely have you come with me back to him." She knew the tone he was giving her. The one that was supposed to inflict some kind of fear that she was going to listen to him or suffer. She was not going to take that kind of tone from a mere boy who didn't know who she was. It was about time she showed him.

"Perhaps it will be a good thing if me and him had a chat. Maybe I can convince him to let me put you in your place young one." Her voice had venom dripping in it, the look in her eye had much more effect on him than his on her. "Do not forget _Captain_ you do not know who I am, nor the power I possess." She watched as he was having a hard time standing. Her spiritual pressure leaking, just on him. Concentrating it to only affect him, and he couldn't take it. It was like standing in front of the Head Captain himself. Falling to one knee he was gasping for air, he was having tunnel vision. The only thing he could see was the blond girl, holding a black cat.

As suddenly as it began it was over.

"Angel stop! You'll kill him!" The slightly familiar voice stopped the over whelming pressure that was upon him. Panting hard he looked to his left. The girl from yesterday was standing there. Honey eyes wide, panting as she caught her breath. Black fur rubbed against his face, he looked down yellow eyes watching his every move.

"Mitskani?" There was a slight tremble in her voice. Honey and ruby clashed, both wide.

He felt Urahara pull him to his feet, his breathing now was normal. He then noticed that Renji had come out of the store. Out of his gigai, hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, looking between the girls, and him. Tessai was moving towards him, checking for any injuries he might have.

The sound of feet hitting the ground got his attention. Looking back at the girls, he saw Mitskani run into the blonds arms. A sob coming from the shorter girl, and soft murmurs from the taller one.

"You're alive! I thought after this long that you were dead!" She was shaking hard. Her companion rested her head on top of hers, and sighed. Letting her cry as much as she needed for the moment.

"You should have known better. It'll take more than a couple hundred Hollows to kill me." Pulling the smaller girl to arm's length, she smiled at her gently. "Now let's stop the tears so we can talk hm?"

"Why don't we have some tea?" Kisuke opened the door to the shop. Renji and Tessai following Hitsugaya in case he needed help. Tucking Mitskani under her arm, she led her inside.

Once all parties were around the table, Yoruichi curled up on Angel's lap, it was silent.

"Mitskani, did everyone get the order?" The tone was lighter than when she was talking to Hitsugaya, but still firm. The brunette smiled and nodded her head. "How long have I been MIA?"

It seemed that fate would not let her question get answered. A senkaimon opened, two soul reapers came forward. Captains Sui-Feng and Komamura stepped through.

"We have come for the team here, and the two unidentified spiritual pressures." Sui-Feng's tone leaving no room for arguments. Tessai opened his mouth. A small hand was raised in a gesture he should stop.

"No Tessai. I will be fine, my injuries will probably heal twice as fast if I were in the Soul Society anyways." She sighed, looking at the new female, and the…dog? She tilted her head to the side, trying to remember why it made her think of something. "Will we be waiting for the others to arrive?" She didn't know if maybe it was cause of Kisuke's ability to make people appear or disappear, but all of a sudden the others were there. "Never mind." She stood, Mitskani right next to her.

"She will have to go with the gigai in place." Sui-Feng cocked and eye brow at Tessai. She opened her mouth to deny it but well…

"I don't think Sui-Feng is that rude Tessai. Why surely she will let her pass with it on till Unohana can treat her. Right?" Yellow feline eyes looked into steel ones. Her resolve crumbled.

"Yes. Only till she is seen by the Fourth." Eyes narrowing on the blond.

"_Don't let her size fool you. She could kill you both in the blink of an eye."_

Then zeroing in on the brunette beside her, until the other stepped in front of her, obscuring her view.

"_She will protect Mitskani Hinamori at all cost. Do not try anything harsh with her."_

The brunette's gigai fell to the floor. Her taller companion looking over her shoulder, then stepping away. She wore a typical uniform, nothing different from the next. Except the red cloth on her right arm, the badge on it symbolizing her squad. On the piece of wood was two marks, and a cyclamen. Representing that she was a Lieutenant of Squad Two.

"Let's go now hm?" Her dark honey eyes meeting Sui-Feng's. The Captain's eyes narrowed in on the slightly different looking badge.

"Yes let us be on our way. You two in the front." Both Captains side stepped so they could go forward.

Kisuke and company watched as all the Soul Reapers left.

"Well, things should get interesting now."

* * *

Me: Whooooop. Busted it out :D

Angel: Well….way to make me look like a bitch.

Byakuya: You are one.

Renji: How about you two don't fight? –Shudders at glares sent in his direction- OR I guess you can...

Me: Well you know what to do, review/follow/favorite something to let me know people are interested in it! Till the next chapter!


	5. Coming home

As many of you know winter break is ending…. so I pumped out this last chapter quickly since I won't be able to write as much... But I did give two chapters in one day so yay! I'll try for a another before the end of Monday!

Me: On with the story!

Renji: Don't you have homework to do?

Byakuya: Yes, procrastination is very unbecoming of you…

Me: Angel handle them…

Angel: Alright, let's do some training hm? –chases after both men as they run away- YOU WON'T ESCAPE!

Me: -sigh- I don't own anything but my OCCs and the plot…sadly

* * *

After everyone was in the Senkaimon Hell Butterflies began to come towards them. Of course one needed them to go to their destination without any problems. Renji looked over to the girl he now knew was called Angel. She didn't have one yet.

"Oi, why don't you have one?" Was it because she was in a gigai? Nah, it couldn't been since the soul inside was still hers. Just as he was about to open his mouth something white fluttered by his face. It looked similar to a Hell Butterfly. Obliviously it was white for starters, and where its counter-part had pink on the edges it had blue. Raising one delicate hand, it landed on her. She turned to him, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"What was that you were saying?" He turned away with a humph.

"Let's get a move on." The deep voice of the dog Captain rang through the air.

"Can I assume we are Flash Stepping?" Looking at the Captain that had spoken, only to be answered by a certain someone she didn't like.

"Why wouldn't we?" The spite in his tone almost made her turn around to face him. The only thing stopping her was the small hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Angel, we can race and it'll be like old times." A small smile on her companions face.

"Suit yourself Hinamori." Both taking off at a neck break speed. The others were still behind, but struggling to keep with their pace. The only one who not as effect was Sui-Feng. They got to the end in a matter of a minute maybe less. The trip taking normally 5 with their pace of Flash Step. That was when they both came to a sudden halt, Mitskani looking back at them, then to the blond next to her.

"We have to go." Her voice was gentle and soft. Her companion had a scowl on her face. Not really wanting to go back because she had a feeling of what was going to happen to her. The scowl was replaced with shock for a split second as she felt a large hand come down on her shoulder. Scowl set back in place she looked up into amber eyes. It caused a nostalgic feeling to wash over her.

"Come on let's get it over and done with." A slight smile. It was practically contagious as she felt the corners of her lips tug up. Sighing one last time she stepped into the light and out in the Seiretei. Not realizing she had clamped he hand down on the one on her shoulder.

As soon as she felt the familiar tile under feet she looked up. Standing not even 100 feet from her was two people she thought she'd never see again. There was no enormous army ready to take her into custody, not even the Stealth Squad was there waiting. There was only these two mean in front of her. Not even some people from Central Sity-Four to take her in for questioning. She realized something about one of them. It caused the slight smile on her face to vanish. One hand on his cane, which concealed his Zanpakuto and the other was missing. She could feel the crease beginning to form between her brows. What had caused him to lose his arm like that?

"Yamamoto." The hand gripping Renji's clutched his tightly. "What happened to your arm." The flatness in her tone caused Mitskani to frown a bit.

"That is not the matter at hand. Come with me peacefully. It's been a long time my friend." His gruff voice sounded weary. Something had happened while she was gone. For however long that was anyways.

The group walked closer, the Squad Ten and Eleven duos leaving to their respective places. The other two Captains had also gone back to their duties. Renji, and the black haired girl stayed, she couldn't remember her name for the life of her.

Once in regular speaking range she spoke once again. "I guess it really has been," She smiled again, then turned to the person next to him. Renji saw how she eyed the white haori. "Ne Byaku-chan?" He then looked over to his Captain. He watched as his Captain struggled to find the words to say.

Opening his mouth and closing it again a couple of times. "Lieutenant," He started looking said man in the eyes, "I believe it is time for us to head back to our squad." He turned around and started to briskly walk away. Yes cause Byakuya Kuchiki didn't speed walk, or turn tail and run.

Renji started to walk away, forgetting that one of his hands was still captured. She quickly let go as he started moving though. _He has the same warmth as _him. A rueful smile made its way on to her face.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Yamamoto started out. _Oh, that was her name…shit how could I forget she's related to Byakuya._ "I believe Your Captain is waiting for you." The girl merely nodded and headed off. Leaving the three of them alone. "Come we have much to discuss." They then flash stepped to his office.

Tea was set at the table they sat at. Sasakibe sat with them, next to his Captain, across from Mitskani.

"So maybe you can tell me." Angel started off as she put her tea down. "How long have I been MIA?"

Yamamoto sighed, "A little over 300 years." She froze, eyes widened her jaw slightly going slack.

"How did this happen?" The breathlessness in her voice clear as day. She tried thinking of how this came to be. Her memories they were intact, she could remember leaving for her mission like it was just the other day. She tensed up her muscles too much and she could now feel the soreness in them, and a slight bit of pain. Nothing she couldn't handle, many others would be in the Fourth now if they weren't her.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. I'd hate to have to throw you into a cell for the night till Central Sixty-Four calls you forward to determine your fate." They both knew there was a chance that she could end up losing her life, but with that decision someone else would die as well.

"No." Their eyes snapped to Mitskani. Her eyes we hard, lips pressed in a thin line. "Absolutely not." It got silent.

"Do you remember what the order was?" Ruby looking into steeled light brown.

"Of course." Angel rotated a hand in a gesture to keep going. "Run. Don't look back. I'll give you all the sign to return. Wait till then." Angel tried to think back. Those were certainly orders that she would give. But for the life of her she couldn't remember why.

She looked over at Yamamoto. "What was my mission?"

"You were to look into a familiar spiritual pressure that had appeared in the area that is now Karakura Town." Picking up his own cup of tea to take a sip. _Familiar…oh…_ It whacked her in the face like she had just gotten a ton of bricks dropped on her.

"That's right. I went to investigate it. My lieutenant wanted to come because he had a bad feeling." It came back to her now.

_A little over 300 Years Ago…_

_She stepped out of the senkaimon, looking around cautiously. Nothing seemed to be standing out to her. Looking off of the hill she was on she could see a village. Small, and quiet. The perfect place to be if you're lying low. She started to wonder around. Finding and old path, with torii gate after torii gate*. She knew what they led to so she followed them._

_She slowly but surely went up each step. She felt an ominous spiritual pressure at the top. Pushing reishi into her feet she flash stepped to the top. An almost human like Hollow was at the top. It had a normal looking human body, the only thing that threw her off was the gaping hole in the middle of its torso._

"_What is your business here." It wasn't a question but a demand. It turned to look right at her. Startling blue eyes locking with her crimson ones._

"_Are you the one called Angel Skywalker?" Her eyes narrowed._

"_Why are you looking for her?" It copied her, narrowing its eyes as well._

"_My master had asked that I kill you. You are in the way of his plan." It disappeared. Re-appearing behind her._

_She quickly dogged the incoming attack. Spinning to once again face him, just in time to slide her left foot back, so she was standing on the side of him as he took another swing at her. For a while they played cat and mouse. He would come and attack her, while she would gracefully move out of the way. After about 30 minutes of playing the Hollow started to visibly get pissed._

"_Why won't you attack back at least?!" It shouted as it raised its katana above its head to strike down at her. She didn't move though. Simple caught it in her left hand. The sharpened edge didn't even cut through the bandages. _

"_I want to know who your master is." Gripping the katana forcefully so he couldn't pull it away. She then ripped it right from his hands. Doing a one handed back handspring she put distance between them. Shoving the katana into the ground, still holding the hilt of it._

_What are you doing?!" He made a move to go after her but stopped when her foot was place in the middle of the sword. She arched an eye brow at him._

"_I will snap it in two, and kill you if you don't start talking." Starting to apply pressure, the metal began to bend._

"_STOP!" He foot froze right on the spot. "I'll tell you but just don't break my Zanpakuto!" Her eye brow went up further. So this thing has a Zanpakuto hu? _

"_Start speaking." Just as his mouth was about to open a Garganta. A Zanpakuto was rammed into his chest, above the hole, and right into its heart. "Master…" Just like any other Hollow it disintegrated and a Hell Butterfly replaced it._

_The man behind him stepped through. Her eyes widened, left hand went limp as the Zanpakuto vanished with its master. Just then the heavens opened and it started to pour._

"_You're supposed to be dead…" Amber eyes looked at her._

"_Why Captain that really hurts my feelings." He came running at her, sword in hand ready to run her through like his companion. She barely snapped out of her daze to narrowing dodge an attack to her right side. It clipped her, cause blood to pour out, the pain was barely there. _

_He kept on attacking her and she just kept dodging him. Yelling at him._

"_Why are you doing this!?"_

"_Stop! This isn't who you are!"_

_She kept yelling, trying to get through to him. In the end he had severed the nerves in her left arm, and she had multiple cuts on her. Slipping in the mud she had slammed into a tree, feeling something break in her right leg._

"_You won't be able to kill me. Even you know that." She didn't need to attack. Not when nothing he could do would kill her._

_He chuckled at her. Red bangs falling in his eyes, as his eyes held some twisted form of mirth._

"_Why of course I know that, but I just needed to distract you so you wouldn't notice it." Her eye brows furrowed together._

"_Notice what?" She then felt it, turning her head to see behind her a senkaimon had opened. She felt his hand on her collar bone._

"_Good bye Captain." She turned back to him as she was pushed into the senkaimon. Taking is his appearance as she fell._

_His short red hair plastered to his face from the rain. Lips stretched wide in a maniacal grin. His eyes, those amber colored eyes she loved looked wide and mad. Both his arms out, his right one holding his katana, the left balled into a fist. His form shook as he laughed, like he had just herd the best punch line ever. He still wore his uniform, nothing different from any other but a green sash around his slim hips, a present from her when he was promoted to lieutenant. _Her lieutenant._ Her very first one, the only one she had hoped._

"_KATSU!" She screamed as she was sucked in. Landing on the hard ground, she rose quickly to look at him. Only he was gone. Quickly she gathered kido into her fingers, pressing them against her temples._

_The one thing in the world she knew would cross dimensions. She couldn't let anything happen to them._

"_Damon._ _Run. Don't look back. I'll give you all the sign to return. Wait till then." She barley felt the comforting pain in her left side. The world around her was going dark. She heard his voice one last time, before smiling and passing out._

"_We're gone. Stay alive…Please." _

_Darkness consumed her._

"That pretty much what I can remember." She looked out, the sun was going to be setting soon. "Also when I awoke there was Menos in there with me. Even though I had been damaged pretty well I took some of them out. Then senkaimon opened and spit us out then. I remember crashing down, blacking out and seeing Renji across from me." She remembered, seeing that shade of red on his head. The tattoos were the only thing that probably had saved him. If not for them, she would have killed him on the spot.

Yamamoto studied her facial features. She may not have known it, but she does have a very slight tell when she's lying. If you looked closely at her, she would just barley pull her bottom lip between her teeth. After seeing her do this for centuries, it was clear as day for him. She didn't do it once throughout her whole story.

"Sasakibe." The Lieutenant snapped to attention. "Call a Captain and Lieutenant meeting." Angel watched as the white haired man disappeared.

"What now?" His eyes flickered between the two.

"You both come back." Mitskani's eyes were popping out of her head, while Angel gave him an odd look. _ Is he finally off his rocker?_

"That's it?" Skepticism full in her tone.

"That's it. The Third needs a Captain, and the Second needs a Lieutenant. You two could help shape up these youngins." There was mirth in his eyes. She smiled, a real genuine one at him.

"I'm going to give you hell." He could only chuckle.

"Of course now," He started to get up. "Let's go and see how your subordinates are going to take it."

* * *

Me: Well things just got even more interesting :D!

Byakuya: I can see it now…The Seiretei will be going down in flames.

Angel: Hey I don't want to hear it.

Renji: I have a great feeling about this.

Angel: See why can't you be like Renji!?

Me: It's the hair, now peoples let's review/Follow/Favorite hm? Till next time.


	6. Back In Her Place, The Painting

Me: It so late, but if I don't start typing ill lose my thoughts!

Renji: Well, you're pretty much an air head anyways.

Me: -glaring at him- Byakuya could you take care of him for me?

Byakuya: Scatter Senbonzakura

Angel: Well as he runs for the hills… She owns nothing but me and other OCCs oh and the plot!

* * *

Yamamoto looked down the lines on either side of him. After seeing a longtime friend, he pictured different people. Flashes of ridiculously colored hair, haories in a different color, and styles. He cleared his throat. "You're all probably wondering why I called you here." A collective amount of nods came from everyone one.

"As you all know since the whole Aizen ordeal we were missing three Captain Spots. Also in the war we lost Squad Two's Lieutenant. Some of you also know that we had two Soul Reapers return to us today." He saw the slight narrowing of the smallest Captain's eyes. "If you two could come in."

The doors opened, and the two girls came in.

Renji looked right at the blond, she had fresh bandages on her arm, and upper torso. Her hakuma were in perfect condition, and her hair had been thrown in a sloppy bun on the left side of her head. Once they came to where the two last Captains stood, he saw her eyes flicker to his. A very small smirk on her lips.

"These two are Mitskani Hinamori, and Angel Skywalker." He watched the Captain's expressions. Three in particular. "They will filing the empty spots of Squad Three Captain, and Squad Two Lieutenant." They had already made the decision of who would take the 5th and 9th. Both Vizards Shinji Hirako, and Kensei Muguruma looking at them in awe. Both knew of them well, being in the academy when they were still here in the first place.

"How do we know that they won't just up and leave us?" Hitsugaya was the first to speak. Sui-Feng concurring with him in an instant.

"I have faith in them. Things were different back in that time." It silence him. Not for what he said but how he said it. He spoke with definitely that it was palpable. "Now Sasakibe get them what they need."

Sasakibe was quick as he flashed away, and re-appeared in front of them. Sliding the old badge off, Mitskani replaced it with her new one. It was still practically the same, seeing as she was from that Squad before. But the cloth was white instead of red, and the bottom line was red instead of black. Signifying she was the first Lieutenant of that Squad. A quite thank you came from the shy girl.

All eyes then turned to Angel Skywalker. Sasakibe unfolded the haori, just simply dangling it by the collar in front of her. She swiped it from him, her right arm going through the whole long sleeve, and her left going through the strap. Untucking a couple of blond strands caught under the cloth, she pulled it shut. The cloth rested at her shoulders, and a flash of gold appeared as she used the gold obi to secure it shut with an oversized bow. It was like her old one, but obliviously this one was white, not red. And the three striped on the back were almost the same, the top one was still gold, the next one red showing she was the first Captain of that Squad, and the bottom on black. She looked at the Head Captain after making sure it was to her liking.

"I told you they would look better in white." A smirk found its way onto her face.

"I know you did." He started, then cleared his throat. "No go stand in your respective spots. He could see the other Captain's haories billow a bit as they flash stepped by them. Mitskani kneeling on the floor behind her Captain like all the other Lieutenants. Angel had her eyes closed, the smirk still present on her face as she leaned her weight on one leg, jutted one hip out and rested her right hand on it. Opening them as she felt his eyes on her.

"Does anyone have any matters that they would like to bring up?" The hall was completely silent. "If not," he started looking over at his longtime friend seeing her lean forward a bit. "We are finished here. Dismissed."

No one had really moved a muscle, but two people had. Body slammed into each other, deep chuckling could be heard in the silence. Blond locks practically falling out of whatever was keeping them together.

"Shun-kun, I'm so glad you're still kicking! I thought that sake would have killed you by now!" The joking tone that Renji had barely heard her use was in full swing. The two Captains held on to her each, the smaller one's feet just a few inches off the floor. "Juu-chan get your ass over here!" Captain Kyoraku put her down, as the gentle white haired Captain made his way over and then pulled her into a gentler embrace.

They released each other, her eyes flickering between the two. "Oh my, you two have grown so much over the years." Some Captains had started to move out, Mitskani whispering a see you later to her blond companion. Who caught her eye, both nodded, and the brunette was gone. So caught up in talking with her old friends, Angel forgot she had a Lieutenant to break in. That was until Shunsui started going on about his Nanao-chan.

"Oh Captain you simply have to meet my lovely Nanao-chan! We're going to get married-" He was cut off by a book being slammed into the back of his head. Angel saw the petite dark hair woman come from behind him.

She adjusted her glasses, then stuck out her hand. "Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of the 8th Division. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her dark eyes showed something like admiration in them.

Angel shook her hand, "Angel Skywalker Original Captain of the 3rd Division, also the current. It's a pleasure also, Shunsui must still be skipping on his paperwork hm?" She knew she nailed it when said man turned to the side and scratched the side of his face.

"Captain," She looked over at the white haired Captain. "I must get back before my Third Seats kill each other, but please stop by tonight for some tea so we can catch up." He smiled gently at her.

"Of course Jushiro. Expect me around 8 tonight." He nodded and walked away. She saw Nanao dragging her Captain out by his ear, then turned to the only white haori in the room.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Crimson clashing with coal. The Squad Six Captain silently walked over to her. A slight nod in the direction of the doors. She got the gesture and started walking, remembering her Lieutenant was there she reached her left arm out and tried to grab his arm. Meeting nothing but air. She looked behind her, and there he was a full two steps behind her. She stopped at once, and put both hands on her hips. "What's your name?" The blond man swallowed hard.

"Izuru Kira ma'am." The nervousness very clear in his voice.

"Well Izuru, let's get something right off the bat hm?" She grabbed his right arm and pulled his to her left side. "You are to walk next to me like we are equals. I can't watch your six properly if you are two steps behind me. It could mean your death, and I simply won't allow that under my watch. Understood?" Her voice was soft, but firm. Letting him know that there would be no arguing with her.

"Y-yes ma'am." He nodded his head earnestly. She gave him a small smile. Then proceeded to walk next to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Now Kuchiki, does that cat still have your tongue or can you form some words." She teased him.

"I wasn't expecting you to step through the Senkaimon." His excuse.

"Did you think that I died?" Did they pronounce her KIA? If so then she would have to straighten that out.

"No, we had a feeling you were still alive. Some people here have seen you take on armies of over thousands. You won't die easily." Renji, and Izuru shared a look. _Was Captain Kuchiki on something?_ The man never spoke more than he thought was needed.

"Hm. Very true indeed. Hopefully you won't have to see that side of me." Her voice giving it away that she was in some far off place. She suddenly stopped. "This is where we part our ways. Perhaps we can sit down and reminisce sometime?" She saw him nod his head. "Alright then. Goodnight Renji, Byaku-chan." She ignored the glare, and heard Renji say goodnight to her and Izuru.

Since she had started walking before the lieutenant he had to run a bit to catch up with her. Noticing that he kept in line with her, hell even on the same step. The boy learned quick. She let her feet take her to their office. Sliding the door open she looked over at her desk. How many others have sat their wearing a haori, being the captain of _her_ Squad?

"This room hasn't really changed the last 3 centuries." She noted that an extra filing cabinet had been place behind her desk, it was practical she supposed, but it was covering something. She walked over it, and simply pushed it out of her way, to the other side of her desk. Then opened the window that was behind it. The last bits of the sun's rays pouring in.

She looked at her desk, sighing she removed her new haori, and it flung it on the back of her chair. Settling in it she saw what had to be about 50 pieces of paper waiting for her to start working on them. "How many hours have you been working to keep this place running in a proficient manner?" She didn't bother looking up at him as she found a pen and started reading over the first paper. Signing it, filling out what needed to be done.

"On a daily average?" She could hear him pull out his own chair, sitting in and scribbling on some other forms, that would make their way to her.

"Yes." In the past two minutes she had finished her first paper and was almost done with her second one.

"From 5 am to about 10 pm every day except Sunday." She looked up at him. Reclining back in her chair, feeling it going backwards. Her eyes fluxed from him to the clock above the door. It was 7:33 pm already.

"So you've been going between the office, and training since 5 am today as well?" It was Thursday already. It felt weird to think that. She had left on a Saturday for her last mission.

He looked at her, nodded and continued with his work.

"Well, I am leaving here at 8:55 so I can go to the Thirteenth Division for some tea. You will leave the office with me, and when I came back at whatever hour. You better not be here until 7 am tomorrow. Understood?" He looked back up at her.

"But ma'am the work-" She cut him off.

"Don't worry about the work, we're both here now so don't be afraid to take some personal days if need be." She turned back to her work. Once 8:25 rolled around the corner, she had completed the whole stack. It never really felt like she left so it wasn't hard to get back in the groove of things. Standing up, signaling Izuru to do the same, she donned her haori. Once her golden obi was tied properly, she turned off the lights, and waited for him by the door. "I don't care where you go, but you better not be doing work understand?" The blond male nodded his head. "Good, so go." She shooed him with her hands.

She left Ukitake's around 11 pm. Shunsui had come over and brought sake with him. They spent the couple of hours reminiscing about old times. Like the time that Shunsui had gotten so drunk that he ended up in Yamamoto's office, asleep butt naked on his desk. Said desk was burned later that day in a bon fire they had. She giggled to herself. Remembering how he had personally came to find her, drag her all the way to his office demanding that she remove her Fourth Seat. All she did though was laugh her ass off, waking him in the process, causing him to flash step faster than he knew was humanly possible. It was one of her favorite memories, hell it had only happened about 3 decades ago.

She stopped in the middle of the walkway. _No…it had happened over 300 years ago._ To her it only felt like a couple of days, maybe a week that she's been gone. But she knew that, that wasn't right what so ever. She had been missing in action for over 300 years. For Soul Reapers that was like 30 humans years. To her it barely seemed like 3 days, but then again she was different anyways.

She sighed, the Third was so far away. The only Division close to her was the Sixth. Dark hair and eyes came to mind.

_Master you're going to get me killed one of these days!_

_I'll surpass you no matter what! Watch me do it!_

Byakuya. She had left him the scarf that he was wearing. The thought of the silk scarf around his neck made her smile a bit.

"Ya know it's not really safe to be out here this late." She whipped her head around to see her new companion. His red hair was braided, laying on his right shoulder, and he was in a sleeping yukata. It was white and had light pink cherry blossoms on his shoulders and at the bottom.

"What has you up at this time Lieutenant?" The sake beginning to affect her speech. Yup, that's how she knew she was gone for 3 centuries. Before it would take about 20 bottles till her speech was affected, never mind being flat out drunk. He cocked a tattooed eye brow at her.

"Have you been drinking?" What a stupid question in her mind.

"Isn't that oblivious? God I knew we shouldn't have tried to drink the rest of the third bottle." Her world started to spin a little. She suddenly reached for the wall next to her. She deftly felt hands on her waist, and his voice asking is she way okay.

She looked up and was caught in the amber color in his eyes. "Too dark." She managed to get out. They were too dark. Why weren't they lighter?

"What are you talking about?" The world stopped spinning for a second.

"Your eyes. They are a lovely shade of amber. I actually like them better this particular shade." She reached up her bandaged hand to rest it on his cheek. Turning so her back could meet the cold wall. Bringing her somewhat back to her senses.

"Do you need help getting back to your place?" She traced the tattoos on his face, from the left side to the right.

"Hm?" She wasn't really paying attention to him, well to his tattoos, but not really him. "Did they hurt?"

"I can't remember if they did, but I sucked it up if they did." She could feel him pulling her forward. Her right hand coming to grip the soft fabric.

"Yeah I do need help." She wouldn't make it back on her own. It was a really pitiful site. First day back and she can't make it home after drinking. She could feel the ground leave her feet. Her left hand dropping to his shoulder, right hand keeping purchase on the front of his yukata.

Knowing he couldn't flash step, he started off in the direction of Squad Three's barracks. He could hear her murmuring things. Not that they made sense, she was still going on about his eyes, and tattoos. Why? He didn't have the slightest clue.

Getting closer, he felt her nuzzle her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Blond hair brushing the side of his face, the murmuring died down. But her breathing told him that she was still awake, barely at that. He didn't quite know where the Captain's Quarters where, he thought about maybe waking up Izuru, but the poor guy had basically run himself into the ground after the war.

"The path…" She pointed to an old worn path. Is that where she lived?

He shrugged, started down the path. The beginning signified with one stone post on either side, the came up to about his waist. Soon enough there was a small cottage in the distance. He saw a note on the door.

_Don't worry it's been cleaned, and fully stocked._

_-Yamamoto_

He opened the door, holding onto her with one arm. Not really looking around he found the door to the bed room. The king sized bed already had the left side turned down, guessing that was the side she slept on he carefully placed her down. Or rather he tried, she clutched onto him tighter.

"Just till I fall sleep. This bed is so big." This was the first time her heard anything akin to desperation. Her eyes were wide, and she was pouting a bit. He sighed, crawling over her and settled under the comforter with her. Once again she curled into him, not holding on quite as tight. Tucking her head under his chin, tangling their legs together. He held back a groan, there was no way he was leaving. "Thank you…" Her breathing evened out.

He couldn't think of a way to disentangle himself from her, so he didn't even try. He relaxed his body, taking in a deep breath. He could smell sake and vanilla, it seemed to fit her. Looking past her and out the window the moon hung in the sky, lighting up the room. On her wall above the bed was what looked like a painting, of her and Mitskani, who was wrapped in some man's arms. He Had light brown hair, and almost yellow brown eyes. They were both laughing, her head turned back to him a huge smile on her face as he could see that she was sitting on his lap.

They seemed to be having a picnic. Some guy with green eyes and white hair was shoving a pie in another guys face, he could only see his black hair. A girl with black hair and eyes watched with mirth in her eyes, and one hand covering her mouth as she looked to be containing her laughter. Several others doing crazing things, a guy with green hair had his arm wrapped some other guys neck, the green haired man was facing away from the painter. The man facing him though has pink tints on his cheeks, and a bottle of sake in his hand. He saw Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake in their youth as they had their arms around each other both had huge smiles on faces, the former had a bottle of sake spilling from his hand. Hell even the Head Captain and Sasakibe were in the painting. Both were sipping tea, and giving the others a look that said 'We are not associated with you buffoons in any way shape or form.' But none the less smiling. Crimson eyes caught his attention.

She had her hair down, falling in curls. Her eyes were half open, with pure happiness formed in them. Her mouth was open, but you could see that she was smiling despite that. She had one arm wrapped around a man's shoulders, as she was sitting in his lap. Her bandaged hand forming a peace sign, as the other was caught in his larger one in her lap. He had one eye open, as he was kissing her cheek. Both arms pulled her in close, but managing to have one of them making the peace symbol as well. His short red hair wasn't the only thing that shocked him. The guy also had almost the same exact eye color as him. It was more of a honey color than his amber.

_Too dark…_

_Your eyes. They are a lovely shade of amber. I actually like them better this particular shade._

She must have meant this guy's eyes. For some reason it wasn't sitting well with him. No one else in the whole Soul Society had his color hair, never mind his eyes too. That was when he noticed the badge on his arm, as it was clutching her to him. He was a Lieutenant. Not only that but the red cloth, three dashes and the marigold on it showed that he was her Lieutenant. The first one of Squad Three.

He felt her clutch his shirt harder. Pulling him closer to her. She was murmuring in her sleep again. When she looked at him did she see him? The thought bugged him more the fact they looked so similar.

"Renji…" He thought she had woken up, it was time for him to go. Looking down he saw that her eyes were still shut, and he breathing was still even. Was she dreaming about him? His eyes drifted back to the painting. Or was it of _him_, and his own name had slipped by accident? He closed his eyes, sleep taking him in minuets, thinking of how she had called his name in her sleep. What was she dreaming about? Sleep claimed him.

* * *

Me: well…..its just about 3 am here…time for sleepies now ~.~

Renji: I second the notion.

Me: No enrgey…review/favorite/follow, something like that. Thank you til next time!.


	7. Rough Day

Me: Ughhhh school tomorrow –starts crying in the corner-

Angel: This school thing can't be all that bad!

Renji: Oh no, trust me it's so boring all you want to do is cry.

Byakuya: You all need to stop complaining.

Me: Shove off Byakuya….. I don't own anything but my OCC, and plot... if I did Byakuya would go to school.

* * *

Sun rays filled the room, and he groaned. Why was it so bright in here? The sunrise wasn't exactly in front of his window. A noise from outside the bedroom caught his attention. He shot up, eyes wide looking around. Pale gold walls caught his attention, and there was clouds on the walls as well. This wasn't his room. The bed stand beside him only had a little note on it.

_Maybe you're up…probably since you're reading this but there's food in the kitchen if I'm still not here._

_-Angel Skywalker_

Another noise came from outside the room. Flipping the covers off of him he walked into the open area past the door frame. He could see the kitchen where blond hair was flying back and forth as she moved from the stove to the fridge, to the counter top then to some plates. Looking at the clock on the wall above the stove it read 6:23 am.

"Oh, hey you're awake." Looking at her, she had a pan in her hand, flour on her face, and was smiling at him. Her haori was hanging on a chair, so she was just in her bandages, and hakuma. The table was set for two, it looked like a small buffet too. "I'll be done in a second, sit down and dig in. I didn't know what you liked so I made a little bit of everything." The smile never leaving her face.

He stepped over to the table pulling out the chair that didn't have her haori draped on it. He heard her put the pans, and such in the sink. But his eyes were stuck on the table, light fluffy looking pancakes, scrambled eggs, a couple of them boiled, French toast, bacon just the way he liked it. There was coffee, and tea on the table. Enough for a family of four to eat.

"Is there anything else you'd like? I could make it." She sat in her chair. Making a place for herself.

"Um…no. You made plenty enough here." Her smile fell a bit.

"Well it's my fault that you're here so I thought I could make it up to you by making breakfast." Her smile turned into a sheepish grin.

_Her fault?_ Then it came back to him. She was a tad bit drunk and couldn't make it home on her own. Once here she wouldn't let him go.

_His short red hair…_

_The guy also had almost the same exact eye color as him…_

"_Renji..."_

"Oh that's right. Are you hungover?" Making a plate for himself. Noticing there was still plenty left, he poured some tea in to his couple with three spoonfulls of sugar in it. Hearing her chuckled.

"No. Not at all, when I'm drinking it looks like I'll get one but the only reason I was like that last night was because…" Her voice was confident then faltered at the end. He looked up at her, shockingly she had vanished her food already. Now she was sipping on her coffee, looking out the window watching the breeze brush the trees. She shook her head. "Well then. I should pack some of this up and bring it to Izuru, he probably hasn't had anything to properly eat in days." Picking up their plates, since he finished his, she put them in the sink. Then put the remaining food in containers and put them in a basket. He realized it was the same basket from the painting.

Looking at the time it was now 6:48. He stood up and waited for her at the door. She looked over at him, and for a split second she had that far off look.

Walking over to him, she opened the door and stepped out into the warm morning. "You remind me of someone I used to know." Thoughts went back to the painted man. "You saw the painting didn't you?" Walking down the path she looked up at him.

"Hm yeah." Scratching the side of the check, feeling little stubbles coming in, he'd have to shave soon.

She sighed, "I'll have to take it down." A sad smile on her face as she looked down at her feet.

"Why?" It looked like everyone in the painting was enjoying themselves.

"It causes unnecessary reminders." She lifted her head, they were close to the barracks, and could hear people shuffling about. "I didn't get that painting until a decade before I went on that last mission. He wasn't here at that time. And things have changed." They continued together until they were at the office. They stopped in front of it.

"I say keep it." She looked at him like he had ten heads. "It's a reminder of when times were simpler, and at peace I suppose. Just hanging in the living room instead." Her face was blank, blinking a couple of times she smiled up at him.

"Maybe you to aren't that much alike." Her tone was soft. "If Byakuya gives you any trouble about being late, tell him to pass by here. I'll straighten it out." She opened the door, both seeing Izuru inside. He looked between the two.

"Good morning Captain, Renji." He was said cautiously.

"Morning Izuru, I brought you some breakfast." She walked over and place it on his desk. Turning back to the other Lieutenant, "If you get your paperwork done I'll probably be having a couple of people over for drinks." She gave a small smile.

"Of course, I'll see you two later." He shut the door and left.

After showering and putting on a fresh uniform Renji walked into his office.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki." He bowed slightly and walked over to his desk getting started on his work, trying to get as much done as quickly as he could.

"Why are you late Lieutenant Abarai?" His tone as monotonous as ever.

"Captain Skywalker said you can stop by her office to talk about it." He tried to form a coherent sentence about what the blond had said.

Byakuya looked at his lieutenant arching one dark eye brow. "Captain Skywalker?"

"Yes sir." Was the only thing the red head said.

"Then once you're done with that batch of paperwork, go and bring her here."

"Of course sir." The two worked in silence after that.

Izuru sighed. They had finished a good portion of the work that had been piling up over the past few months. He looked at the next piece of paper, it was a reminder that the Academy would be having a graduation ceremony soon. He groaned, that meant more people in the Squad and more paperwork.

"What is it Izuru?" He looked over at his Captain, eye brows lightly creased together. He was so thankful that she was just like Captain Hitsugaya, a paperwork fiend.

"It's a reminder that a graduation ceremony will be taking place at the Academy." He watched her face form into one of understanding.

"Well when is it?" She inquired.

"This coming Monday." She pressed her lips together in thought.

"Well it shouldn't be any different than it was in the past. We'll survive and welcome in the new recruits right?" A very slight smile on her face. None the less it was contagious.

"Yes ma'am." Giving her a small smile himself. They made more small talk until it was lunch time. They had finished half the work they needed to get in by Sunday. It was only noon when she finally noticed the work.

"Well at this rate we'll be done around 5 this afternoon." She arched her back, sighing happily when it cracked in all the right places. She had discarded her haori long ago. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Her voice rang out strong.

Their red head companion was at the door. "Afternoon Izuru, Captain."

She waved at him. "Byakuya want to see me?" Jumping straight to the point.

He nodded, "Yes he does."

She got up and donned her haori, putting it in place. "Alright Izuru, I'll be gone for a little bit. Go and take your lunch break soon, I should be back after that. If I'm not back by 2 just leave all the work on my desk and I'll complete it." Walking over to door where the other Lieutenant was.

"But-"

"No buts Izuru. You look like you need to rest more, so if I am not here by 2 then leave the rest to me. That's why there is a Captain and Lieutenant. To split the work." She turned around and walked out raising one hand up in a good bye gesture.

"Alright Captain."

"Thank you." Crimson looked at him.

"What for?" Confusion clear in her voice.

"Izuru has been running himself into the last Captain left. He hasn't accepted much help from anyone, saying it was his Squad he would take care of it. And you're making him rely on you. So thank you." He looked in the opposite direction of her. So she wouldn't see the barely there pink dusted on his cheeks.

"But of course. The whole reason I agreed to a Lieutenant in the first place was so I could run off and drink whenever I wanted." Looking up at the clouds she could feel herself going back to that time. "Then one day he looked very much like Izuru did yesterday. So defeated, like he was running on empty. He was surprised when I finished all the work in one night, passing out on my desk after working throughout the whole night."

"_Captain?"_

"_Hm? What time is it?"_

"_6 am, did you stay here all night and finish the work?"_

"_No it was the tooth fairy. Yes I did it. You look like a zombie. Go back and sleep."_

_Slamming her head back on the desk, she felt him rustle her hair, then he vanished._

The passed the gates that lead into the courtyard of Squad Six.

"Captain Skywalker?" A voice called out.

"Hm?" They both looked at a boy, the Fourth Seat. He had an awe look on his face, eyes wide and mouth open. "Weren't you a fresh recruit in my Squad?"

He ran over to them shaking his head up and down. "Why yes I was! I'm so flattered you remembered me!" He smiled ear to ear.

"Well of course, you have to pretties shade of green eyes I've ever seen." She ruffled his hair with a slight smirk. "Just like Takashi's only a bit more vivid."

"Fourth Seat don't you have work to be doing?" The ice cold tone of his Captain cut through the air.

"Y-yes Captain Kuchiki. I was just leaving now." They all watched as the boy ran away.

"Now, now they kid was just talking to me. He hasn't seen me since my last mission departure." She place her hands on her hips. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come, let us go to the garden." He started walking in the direction the garden behind the office. She ran in front of him, being there before either of them made it into the office alone. Taking in the view. A pond was in the center stretching off to the right. All around it were cherry blossom trees. Which were just beginning to bloom.

"Still as beautiful as ever." Sitting on the wooden walkway. One foot pulled to the inner thighs, the other hanging off the edge. "So why did you want to see me Byaku-chan?"

"My Lieutenant told me to talk to you about why he was late." She sighed.

"I couldn't get home by myself and he stayed to make sure I wouldn't try leaving it again." Leaving out how she was a bit drunk and had practically begged him to stay.

"Hm. Do not let it happen again." She gave him a glare out of the side of her eye.

"Tell me. What's crawled up your ass and died?" They both had a stare down.

"I keep an eye on my Lieutenant so he doesn't end up missing." Her eyes widened.

_"Captain, the Lieutenant has gone missing."_

_Her heart dropped._

"_Captain. All they found was his badge."_

_Tears started to form._

"_The Lieutenant has been reported MIA by my Lieutenant."_

_It couldn't be true._

"_WHERE IS HE? I'LL GO LOOKING FOR HIM MYSELF!"_

_She had to find him._

"_Skywalker we can't-"_

_Blue eyes trying to calm her down._

"_LET ME GO!"_

_Six pairs of arms holding her down so she would injure anyone, as she was thrashing to get away, screaming at the top of her lungs._

There was an echo of a smacking noise. Renji looked over, she was standing now. His Captain's head was facing him, with the look was shock across his face.

"You know better Captain Kuchiki." The anger was as visible on her face as it was in her voice. "I kept him in my line of vision ever second I could." Byakuya looked back at her. The rage in her crimson eyes plain for anyone to see. But being who he was, he could also see the pain that was hidden away deep inside.

"Do not speak to me until I speak directly to you Kuchiki." And she was gone.

Neither one of them said anything for a while. He watched his Captain raise a hand to his cheek, still a bright red. He could see each individual finger.

"Captain." Byakuya raised his hand in a stop gesture.

"You're free for the day." Renji didn't question it as he Flash Stepped away. Leaving his Captain to his thoughts.

Ending up at Squad Eleven for a good part of the day. Renji spared with Ikkaku and Yumichika until all were spent. Heading back to his room to shower, and find people to make plans with.

"Renji!" Turning he saw Izuru.

"Hey man what's up?" The blond looking 100 times better than he did before he had a Captain.

"What happened when Captain Skywalker was over? She came back and finished the rest of our paperwork in record time. Dismissing me for the day, and saying that if I needed her she'd be over at the 8th." Taking a heavy breath after.

"Err…. I don't quite think it's my place to tell you." He scratched the back of his head. "But hey I'm going to shower and we can go get some drinks like old time."

Izuru smiled. "Yeah sure that sounds great to me. Where?"

"The tavern right outside the West Gate." Both agreed, Izuru saying he'd get Shuhei.

* * *

Me: Well I had bigger plans for this but it was becoming too long. So I'm cutting it in half!

Byakuya: I don't enjoy getting slapped.

Angel: Then keep your mouth shut.

Me: GUYS! You destroyed my house before not again! Atleast take it outside.

Renji: They're gunna do it anyways.

Me: Their always going at it though! Love each other! –house starts falling apart-

Wellll Review/follow/favorite! Till the next chapie!


	8. Rough Night, Start the Search!

Me: This is a continuation of Rough Day!

Renji: Let's get straight to it since the other two were banned for now!

I don't own anything but my OCC's and the plot!

* * *

All three men showed up at the tavern, knowing that Mastumoto was already inside drinking. And soon enough all of them were drinking and laughing. Then Shuhei spoke up.

"Hey isn't that the new Captain and Lieutenant." All eyes snapping in the direction he was looking. Sure enough they were there.

Izuru watched as his Captain was flailing her arms around. Being very animated as she was telling a story to the other woman. Looking like a complete mad woman. He sighed. The poor girl with her had a look of empathy on her face, and caught his eye. He couldn't help but feel that she was familiar.

Mitskani Hinamori…Hinamori?!

He turned back as Renji cleared his throat, about to say something when cut off by his Captain.

"Izuru, you know Lieutenant Hinamori right?" She had one hand on her hip, he wrapped one on the table leaning on it. A faint brush of pink stained her face, showing that she had been drinking.

No Captain I can't say I do she just started here yesterday." He watched as she gave him a confused look.

"No, no not Mitskani. Momo." His eyes lit up.

"Oh yes I know her. We went to the Academy together, along with Renji, and Shuhei graduated our second year in." She looked around the table till she saw the one person she didn't know. Taking her hand off her hip she offered it to him.

"Angel Skywalker, first and current Captain of Squad Three." He took it firmly in his own, give one shake.

"Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of the 9th." She nodded t him and took back her hand. Looking back at the blond.

"Well do you know where she would be as of right now?" Looking over at the clock as it read 7:45.

"She's most likely still in the Squad 5 office at this time." She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Izuru, now don't bother coming in tomorrow you need some more rest." Leaving swiftly so he couldn't argue with her.

"Why do you think she wanted Momo?" Rangiku spoke up. The men just shrugged.

"Maybe it has to do with the new Lieutenant?" Renji offered. They all shook it off and continued drinking.

On his way back from the tavern, Renji made sure that Izuru got home. The guy was so drunk he probably couldn't tell you his own name. Sighing, he made his way back to the 6ths Barracks. As he turned the corner to walk by the 5th he saw a white haori.

"Why do I get the feeling that we will be meeting each other a lot in the middle of the night?" Ruby clashing with amber. The closer he got, the more he noticed about her face. His breath hitched. Her eyes were slightly red, and just a tad bit puffy. Her cheeks were stained with dried up trails of where tears had rolled on them. He could only see them, because he was less than a feet away from her.

"It's only the second night, maybe it we see each other tomorrow night we can say its fate hm?" The lightness in her tone seemed fake. Her eyes, nor the facial expression she had on didn't match her playfulness what so ever. He then heard what sounded like sobbing from inside the 5ths office.

"So were they related?" She shifted from one hip to the other. Moving to lean with her back against the cool wall. Any trace of her drinking had been erased.

"She is her mother." His eyes widened. "She is my god daughter." She turned her head, so her bangs were covering her eyes. Pulling her arms across her lower stomach, gripping the cloth hard.

"And I gave the order to leave." She continued, "I broke up their family. She had to grow up never knowing that she had two parents that loved her so much. Taking away the chance she had to be part of that loving family. Hell her parents were thinking of trying for another. She could have had a younger sibling." Her voice started breaking. "I ruined it all for them." Her shoulders started to shake little.

She deftly felt him wrap her in his arms, not noticing that she had even fallen asleep as she slipped into the past.

_About 300 Years Ago…_

_She started passing outside the doors. She could hear the moans, and groans from the other side._

"_Captain, pacing isn't going to help her." Crimson eyes snapping to coal ones._

"_Lieutenant. Shut up." He rolled his eyes at her. Now it wasn't like he didn't love his Captain, he did but she was taking her frustration out on him and he wasn't liking it._

_She had been pacing for the pass three hours. Not letting him leave once. He was supposed to have meet up with his cousin at the Thirteenth Division's training grounds. He was the 5__th__ seat there. Well it looked like that would have to wait for another day._

_When the Squad Two Lieutenant wasn't pushing out a baby…_

"_HIRISHIRO I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE ANY KIDS EVER AGAIN!" Both flinched when they heard her scream from the other side of the door. She had been in labor now for 7 hours… He and his Captain were there for the past three of them._

"_Yo." Both looking over to their right saw the Squad 4 Lieutenant making her way over…_

"_AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE IN THERE HELPING WITH THE ARRIVAL OF YOUR CAPTAIN'S KID!?" They both started yelling at her. She looked at them like she was crazy._

"_Listen. Mitskani didn't want to have to make me suffer seeing her give birth to my Captain's kid. So he's delivering the baby." She explained calmly. Side stepping so her brother could crash into the wall next to her and not hugging her. "Isshin, you should have known that wouldn't work._

_Said man looked up at his elder sibling. "But I just want to love you! Captain's done nothing but be a big meanie face to me!" He formed a pout and sat on the floor._

_The elder Shiba looked at the accused woman who was looking at him like he had several heads. Sighing and then turned back to her pacing. "You're going to make a rut in the floor if you keep going like that."_

_The comment went right over the blonde's head. The siblings after half an hour of watching her convinced her to sit in a chair like a sane person. Then they all heard it. After 9 hours of labor._

_The cries of a baby. _

_A smile etched its way onto all of their faces, the largest one on Angel's face. The door opened and a blissfully happy Hirishiro Hinamori stepped out. He looked tired, but so god damn happy._

"_A girl." The smile on his face threatening to break his face in half. Angel side stepped him to walk into the room._

_Lying on the bed, with a blanket bundled in her arms, her best friend never looked so happy. Even if she were to marry her husband all over again, this smile bet them all. Dark honey and crimson locked as she cooed the baby._

"_Want to meet your god daughter?" All walked into the room, word getting out to everyone that the Hinamori child had been born. Angel walked over to the side of the spent woman. Looking into the bundle._

_Big brown eyes snapped open and looked up at her red ones. Reaching her unbandaged hand, she traces the full cheeks. One small, delicate hand grabbed her finger. Needing her whole hand just for that one finger. Shaking it up and down a couple of times. A wide toothless grin made its way onto her face. And for the first time in more than three decades, a smile graced the blonde's lips._

_A genuine one, lighting up her whole face._

"_Hello there, I'm your Aunty Angel." The ever baby tone that older people use came right out of her mouth. Scooping the baby from her mother, Angel sat with her in her arms in a chair right next to her. A large hand came to rest on her, not even looking up she knew it was her Lieutenant. "And this is my crazy Lieutenant, you can call him Uncle Baka." The hand squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Momo…"_

The world was bright again when she opened her eyes. She shot up into a sitting position. Chest heaving up and down. Looking to her right she saw the sheets were still made up as she left them yesterday morning. Making the empty feeling crawl up, threatening to consume her. She was still in her hakuma and haori, the golden bow on the front looking a little sloppy. Right hand coming to her chest as she tried to steady her breathing.

_Momo? It's perfect Angel._

The deep voice coming to mind. She had already tried to feel out everyone's spiritual pressures. Finding only one, in the West Rukon. She's hoped that once she was settled in she could go out and find the only other female within their group. Perhaps she should go get her now though.

A knock at her door got her attention. Getting out of bed, fixing her hair and redoing the bun on the side of her head she walked to the door. The time on the clock said 6:45 am. Hurrying, she opened the door. Outside stood her new companion. His face breaking into a small smile as she opened the door.

"Good morning Captain Skywalker." His tone was a bit stressed, causing her face to warp into a look of confusion. Why was he here this early? In fact how did she get home?

"_And I gave the order to leave." She continued, "I broke up their family. She had to grow up never knowing that she had two parents that loved her so much. Taking away the chance she had to be part of that loving family. Hell her parents were thinking of trying for another. She could have had a younger sibling." Her voice started breaking. "I ruined it all for them." Her shoulders started to shake little._

_She deftly felt him wrap her in his arms, not noticing that she had even fallen asleep as she slipped into the past._

That's right. "Did you bring me home?" The question got a sheepish grin out of him.

"Err, yeah you passed out yesterday." Well that explained how she suddenly went from Squad 5 to home.

"Was there something you needed?" The question causing him to form a look of realization on his face.

"Yes, you are needed for a mission to the World of the Living." She nodded, stepping past the thresh hold of her house, closing the door behind her.

"To Yamamoto?" With his nod they took off Squad 1.

Once all the necessary Soul Reapers were present Yamamoto explained to them how they would be heading to Karakura Town to investigate another familiar spiritual pressure. Once finished a hand was raised in the air.

"Yes Skywalker?" He asked warily.

"Does this mean I'll have to have a huge limiter on me?" He was taken aback by the smart question.

"Yes, your spiritual pressure could deeply effect the World of the Living otherwise." She pouted. Muttering something along the lines of no fun.

"You know your missions. Now go!" The two captains, three lieutenants and two Squad 11 members flashed stepped out at once. The Head Captain left alone with his thoughts.

_Which one could it be this time? It was easy to spot Angel and Mitskani, one had an insane amount of spiritual pressure that was leaking out for a couple of days. Mitskani's spiritual pressure was almost that was the current Squad 5 Lieutenant, no shock there so it was easy to find her. While some are just plain easy to guess, others won't be…._

He sighed heavily. He was too old for this crap now.

The senkaimon opened to reveal Karakura Town once again.

"Wooohoooo! World of the Living! Time to relax!" One female boasted loudly.

"YES! We are going to be great friends! Let's go shopping!" The busty blonde exclaimed.

"No Matsumoto!" Her Captain was not dealing with it. The two started arguing furiously.

"Well…let's get to it!" The blonde released the reishi in her feet and free fall to the ground, catching herself last second and landed gracefully. Running off into the town.

Four of the remaining, who weren't arguing, sighed.

"Renji. She's your problem." Before he could retort back, he was suddenly kicked and sent flying in the blonde's direction.

"Seriously Ikkaku?"

"Hell yeah! She's nuts! I've heard stories about her!"

This was gunna be fun.

* * *

Welllllllllllll here is the next chapter!

Hopefully I can get the next one out soon. If I'm not swamped by homework… maybe. Till next time.

Review or whatever! Byeeeeeeee


	9. Two In One Spot

Me: Ugh school is so draining, when I'm supposed to be a sleep I'm at school…..for 6 hours.

Byakuya: If you do not go then you will not succeed in life.

Me: Easy for you to say! I'd love to see you do it.

Byakuya: I accept this challenge.

Renji: I don't think it was a challenge…

Angel: Wait! I want in on this too!

Renji: Their delusional…She doesn't own, only her OCCs and the plot…

* * *

What the hell were these people wearing? Ruby orbs looking at everything, and everyone. What that a bunny on that girls shirt? How the hell did it get on it? Holy shit! That kid has hair the color of the rainbow! Was he born like that? The buildings looked so different too! Some tall, some short, hell some in different shapes!

Angel scanned the city as she tried to get a hold of herself and what was going on around her. The world changes so much in three centuries, well to humans that was a really long time, so maybe it shouldn't surprise her. She shoved her hands into her pocket in the front of her sweatshirt. Now she didn't go into the gigai willingly but after a debate with the Chibi Captain, and Kisuke she was tricked into it. Pulling out a piece of candy she popped it into her mouth.

Matsumoto demanded that she was to come shopping with her and Yumichika. So she was currently sitting on a bench outside a store eating the sinful candy that caused her discomfort. She hated to be constricted, any form of it. She was made to be free, or atleast she chose that. If not she'd still be with her numerous siblings at home.

"Angel-chan!" She looked over to the strawberry blonde calling her name. Waving one hand in the air like they couldn't see each other. "You have to come on and try some clothes on!" Shrugging her shoulders she got up and joined them in the store. The other three from their group had gone their own ways. Chibi Captain went to see his grandmother, Ikkaku went to a dojo and the other two went to see that Ichigo kid.

_Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute Soul Reaper._

She sneered, what is that kid thinking? He's risking his whole living life for hunting Hollows? Rangiku found several outfits for her, making her try them on. She bought only one of them. A goddess style sun dress. The trim was in a shiny gold fabric, the main material of the dress was an ivory colored light silk in away. Only to be dragged to a shoe store, trying her best not to give the shoes she showed her some weird looks.

Insisting that she wear some gold wedges. Only problem? She had no clue how to walk in them. They spent about an hour alone teaching her to walk in the damn death traps. After fooling around for a majority of the day, Yumichika received a Hell Butterfly summoning them to the local park. After stopping at some girl named Orihime's house to drop off Rangiku's stuff, they went to said park.

Upon arrival they could see that all three, Kuchiki was missing, of them weren't in their gigais. That sent red flags to Angel right away.

"You rang Hitsugaya?" They were equals, well in rank anyways, so she said his last name forgetting the rank.

"Yes, it would seem that there have been weird things going on after we left." Yup red flags were high in the sky.

"It's only been like two days, how weird could it get?" Blonde eye brow cocked.

"According to a local Quincy some things other than Hollows have been showing up." Most giving questioning looks, ruby and turquoise clashed.

"Let me handle those things." Her voice full of command, and authority. Telling him to back down on the matter.

His anger spiked, "And why should I do that? I don't trust you."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You don't know anything about me, or what I can do other than what they barely managed to gather in one simple file." She had taken to the library to learn about her fellow Captains, noticing they had files on every one who had ever been a Captain. Her and her counter-part had next to nothing in it.

As he was about to open his mouth an ominous pressure came down on them. Not wasting a second the remaining three popped out of their gigais.

"Let's split up in groups of two. Kuchiki must be with Kurosaki. Ikkaku, Yumichika go east. I and Mastumoto will go west-"

"Me and Renji will take the north. Kuchiki is in the south already." Both Captains gave each other narrowed looks, but all disappeared simultaneously.

Angel arrived to the scene must faster than Renji, since she could flash step faster than him. Surveying the area carefully, she deduced the area was safe for the moment. Looking east she could sense that Ikkaku and Yumichika were already in battle. Just who were they facing?

"How the hell are you so fast?" She turned to look at the out of breath Lieutenant behind her. Slightly hunched over, and hands on his knees as he looked up at her.

"Years of running." The flatness in her tone making him give her an odd look. She turned back to surveying the area. Something had changed in the past seconds she was talking to him. Something nagging her in the back of her mind to stay on her toes. Taking a look to the sky she stared at the clouds willing it to come to her. After a minute or two she realized something.

"Lieutenant. Is it me or are those clouds not moving?" He came to stand next to her, so close she could feel his warmth.

He squinted his eyes and watched the seemingly motionless clouds. Noticing she was right he looked down at her, but she was looking around. The trees were rustling, showing that there was a breeze. Instincts kicked in.

She used her left hand to shove Renji, hard, away from her. In the few seconds he had climbed back to his feet, she already in front of him grasping a humanoid looking hand. Its katana raised high above its head.

"Be on your guard Lieutenant." Her tone hard as steel, seething the words between her clenched teeth.

The human looking Hollow vanished from her grasp, and was about 40 feet in front of her.

"Are you the one they call Skywalker?" Its mouth spread in a maniacal grin.

"What's it to you?" She stood stock still, fists balled at her sides. Renji coming to stand her right, Zanpakuto drown ready to strike.

"I have been given the duty to distract you as my Master speaks to the Lieutenant Shiba." Her eyes widened a fraction.

"Well. I'd love you see you try." Flash stepping to him she aimed to throw a punch at him, he blocked it with his hand. Breaking bones could be heard echoing in the area. "I'd say that you just broke about 5 bones in your hand." Hearing the cry of a Hollow, she risked looking back to see Renji fighting three large sized ones.

"What are you going to do Skywalker? I have more than that waiting if you plan to take me on leaving him by himself." His grin never faltered, even with newly broken bones.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Feeling his reishi flare, and the Hollows disappear.

"I'll kill you quickly." Grasping onto the limb holding hers.

Renji turned to see how Angel was fairing. He saw he grab its arm. In the matter of seconds it had been ripped from its body. Flying past him and landing on the ground with a thud. The Hollow gave a shriek falling to the ground in front of her.

"I don't know if the Soul Reapers have gotten weaker than when my time. But make no mistake. No matter who is in my presence, if you are my enemy I will rip you to shreds with my bare hands." The cold, ruthlessness in her voice gave him shivers. He turned to look at the disconnected limb several feet behind him. _Just what who was she?_ Even though they had spent a good amount of time together in the last few days, he didn't really know her.

The Hollow gave a senile laugh. "There she is. I heard that you were as ruthless as they came. Come on let me see it!" If it had anything else to say it didn't get the chance.

A sickening snap made its way to Renji's ears. She had gotten behind it and snapped its neck swiftly. Her eyes were empty. He could see that well when she looked up at him.

"We need to find Shiba." He could see the blood in her haori from ripping the arm off of the Hollow. Her voice void of any real emotions. He simply nodded to her.

Both flash stepped until they got back to the urban area. The sky had still not changed. Skidding to a halt next to Captain Hitsugaya, Angel looked at what they were seeing.

The human boy was in his Soul Reaper form taking on a man with green hair. She clenched her jaw together tightly. Looking past them she saw the younger Kuchiki with a black haired woman. Familiar hands grabbing at her hair, a wild look in her dark orbs. Blood flying caught her attention.

The orange haired boy had a look of pure pain on his face. A huge gash ran from his top right to the bottom left of his torso.

"ICHIGO!" Kuchiki screamed.

Springing into action Hitsugaya clashed Zanpakuto with the man. Angel grabbing Ichigo and bringing him over to the dark haired women. Renji, and the other coming with her.

"Suzuki." Dark orbs looking at her. Tears forming in her eyes. Grasping her shoulder harsh, "You need to get your shit together and heal him. He will die." There was a time and place to be soft with her and now wasn't that time.

"Angel…" She choked on a sob.

"No." Firmness was the key here. "You need to heal him." Giving her a hard shake or two the light came back to her dark eyes. A nod, and she was at work. Healing kido already being transferred to the human boy.

A statically voice came to her ears.

"You asked for the limit to be removed Lieutenant Mastumoto?" The strawberry blond was about to open her mouth when Angel reacted. Grabbing her hand, and giving her a hard look.

"I'll handle thins. Do not lift the limiter." And she vanished into the battle.

Appearing behind the green haired man she delivered a swift kick to his side, sending him flying.

"Stand aside Hitsugaya."

"No way! If I can't take him on my own there's no way you can! You don't even have a Zanpakuto!"

"Tōketsu, Jikan kanri!" The world stood still. "So you are still kicking are you?" His raspy voice reached her ears.

"Daisuke." Her voice flat.

"Still an emotionless hm?" He chuckled.

"Still finding humor in the midst of battle hm?" Her tone mocking him. Taking a small step to the right she looked down as his Zanpakuto was stuck in the ground with him holding it. Grabbing his arm, he flashed step away.

"Oh I don't think so. You're notorious for ripping off limbs love." Tsking her.

"Why are you here?" She inquired him.

"Maybe if you beat me I'll tell you." He raised a green eye brow. Brown eyes tempting her.

"5." They both knew what it meant. And she vanished.

One. Her fist greeting his face, sending him flying.

Two. Then feeling of her gripping his head tightly. Smashing it into the ground.

Three. Pulling his arms, to the point that both they were ripped out of his shoulder socket.

Four. Flipping him over, delivering one more hit to his face.

Five. She put her hands on his head, preparing to snap his neck.

"Why are you here?" His vision swam. He had forget how powerful her hits were. She was settled on his on the middle of his torso. Hands ready to end his life in the matter of seconds.

"To get Suzuki." His voice sounded distorted even to himself.

"Why?" God were they going to play 20 questions?

"For Master."

"Who is that?"

"You know. You know very well."

"No I know two of his pawns. Who is your master?"

"YOU ALREADY KNOW!"

She sighed. She could feel him disappearing from under her.

"Where is your base?" She had to get something out of him before he was gone.

"A place you would never bother to check…" Then he was gone.

The world returned to moving. She sat in the slight crater she had created. Falling back on her ass, legs part, arms resting on her knees.

"Where did her go?!" The small Captain demanded.

"His Zanpakuto Jikan kanri, has a command where he can set a limiter in the world. Stopping motions inside a specific area. When he wants to flee he can simply dissolve back into the moving real world, outside of this area." She gathered her wits and stood up.

"So we were in a world he created?" Looking over at the fashionable 5th Seat.

"Not so much as a world, but rather a place where he manipulated time." She explained. Looking over at the now almost fully healed boy. "Ya know, Yama-jii is going to want to talk to you." Looking at his healer.

She looked up at her. Only nodding then paying attention to where she applied the kido. Angel sighed.

She then turned around and looked up at the sky, somewhat relieved when she saw the clouds moving about the sky.

_Angel…_

The vice sent shivers down her spine, but she didn't let it show. It had once gave her solace, had once chased away her demons. But now it was just a reminder of how foolish she was, that she wouldn't make that mistake again. She had bigger problems to deal with now though. She had to find the remainder of the Originals. She had located two, making three herself, which were going to be in the Seiretei. Daisuke, was in some place that she would never look she guessed. And then there was...She shook her head. _Don't think about it._

"Oh come one Captain, we are exhausted let's just stay the night please!" Turning back to the group it seemed that some had mixed feelings about staying. Ikkaku looked like he was going to kill someone, Yumichika was trying not to laugh at him, Rukia was indifferent, as was Renji, and Hitsugaya looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"Captain Skywalker?" She looked at the child Captain.

"I guess, it would give us some time to search the area for more clues as to where Daisuke went." She had a nagging feeling that Kisuke had a good idea as well. "You coming with me Suzuki?" Said woman looked at her, then the now healed boy.

"Um…" There was uncertainty in her eyes.

"I think you should come with me." The human spoke up. "He'd be so happy to see you again." The seemingly infectious smile on his face made its way to hers.

"I'm going to go with him. Come by in the morning." A look of hope was in her eyes. Making ti impossible to say no to. After agreeing, everyone parted their ways once again. Both Renji and Angel made it to Kisuke's greeted him and promptly passed out on the shared futon. Angel forgetting to interrogate the ever knowing man.

While shouts of happiness could be heard around town from the Kurosaki household.

* * *

Welllll therer's chapter 8 sooo Review or whatever so I know I'm not just writing this for the birds!

Unitl next chapie!


	10. Mini-Reunion, Prelude to Battle

Chapter 9! It's like 3 am so….right to it…I no own.

* * *

Curling away from the sun and into her soft sheets Angel sighed. No duties this morning, none of that horrible paperwork. Everything thing was good for now. No chasing subordinates trying to corral them into the Seiretei or fighting the Chibi Captain. Yes everything was good.

Since when did sheets move?

One eye shot open to see a tattooed face. _Oh that's right…the shared futon._ Cheap Kisuke, that bastard. She tried moving but a certain red head's leg was draped across both of her, preventing her from moving. A flash blinded her. Blinking a couple of times she saw Kisuke, and a normal looking Yoruichi standing above them with a device in his hands.

"What the hell is that?" The weird box like thing looked so strange to her.

"This," He lightly shook the device, "Is a camera." A smile made its way onto his face.

"What does this camera do?" She asked cautiously.

"It takes pictures." Yoruichi smiled as well. "It's like freezing a moment in time, on a piece of paper."

"What kind of kido does that?" Kisuke chuckled at her question.

"Humans can't use kido, remember?" She cocked an eye brow at him, and started to untangle the Lieutenant's leg from her. Slipping out of the futon without waking him.

"Well then it sounds like made up shit." She said haughtily.

Kisuke nodded his head over to the door. All three walked out and into the main shop. Angel scooping up candy and putting it in a bad before she started to munch on it. Watching to two as they worked with some machine.

"Here we go!" Kisuke shouted after about 10 minutes. Shoving a piece of paper in her face. Blinking and looking at the paper. She saw herself and Renji on the futon, her wrapped in his arms, looking up at his face with half lidded eyes. Hands on his chest, while she was gently trying to escape, and she could see the outline of their legs under the sheets.

"Burn it." Her flat tone, and steeled eyes made him jump back a couple of feet.

"Nope, this my friend is blackmail." She raised an eye brow.

"What about experiment 247?" His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Now, now Angel there is no need to bring that up." She smirked at him.

"Burn it." He sighed, knowing that if he didn't comply that he would most likely feel the wrath of Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Snapping his fingers the picture burned from the kido.

"Good, now that that's done. I need to get ready, pick up Suzuki from the human boy's house and be on our way back to the Soul Society. My Lieutenant must be running himself into the ground by now." She sighed, that damn Izuru, she would probably come back to him asleep on his desk.

"Oh yeah, I'll get your gigai, Kisuke get Renji up." Yoruichi demanded. The shop owner complied with her, not wanting to die anytime soon. Yoruichi swift as ever came back with the offensive body-thing. Narrowing her eyes at it she sighed and slipped in.

While she was adjusting to the constricting body, Renji and Kisuke returned. The former already in his gigai as well.

"Don't you hate this thing?" He just shrugged at her answer.

"I've been using these for the past decade or so." She threw her hands up in the air. Muttering something in a weird language. It was actually the first time he heard her speaking with it.

"What the hell kind of language is that?" She just turned to him, saying something that sounded like gibberish to him. "What?" She gave a small smile.

"You don't need to know, yet maybe." Strolling to the door that lead to the outside world. "Let's go Abarai!" Jutting out of the door way, a half way running in the direction of the strawberry.

"Wait for me!" Renji yelled running after her.

"You hear that?" Yoruichi looked at the blonde.

"She said Abarai." His eyes locked with hers. "She's improving."

"She should after visiting that knuckle head." Both chuckled thinking of the ways the reunion would go.

Both made it to their destination, seeing their comrades outside in their gigais as well. Hitsugaya was talking to a young girl, with black hair. Chuckling when she whacked him upside the head. He shot her a dirty look before yelling at the other girl. Rangiku was chatting away with Yumichika and a girl with honey colored hair. The rest talking to the orange hair boy. He looked over in their direction, and smiled.

"Hey, Renji, and um….what's your name?" He gave a curious look.

"Captain Skywalker." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. After shaking, she inquired him where Suzuki was.

"Oh she's getting my dad ready." If anything else was going to be said it was lost in the commotion inside the house. Lots of grunts and yelling of incoherent words. Everyone looking at the house, as the noises got closer and closer.

"NO WAIT NOT YET-" Suzuki's words were cut off when a huge white and black blob crashed into the human boy.

"GOD DAMMIT DAD! GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME!" The boy was being crushed by the larger man on him.

His response was his father turning around on his back and shoving his face into the ground.

"Expect the unexpected my idiot son!" He busted out laughing. The laughter stopped when his dark orbs clashed with crimson ones.

She gave him an incredulous look. He returned it in full. Both looking at each other in pure awe. Neither moved a muscle, keeping eye contact. She reacted first.

Her fist meeting his jaw, sending him flying down the street. He recovered quickly holding his cheek, with his jaw slack.

"Always expect the unexpected. If you're close minded your enemy will take advantage of that, and you will die. And that is something I will not tolerate." She crossed her arms just under her chest. Giving him a very serious look. "You have to have something to fight for. Something that will bring you home, because to someone else, you might be their only hope. So if you're going to be stupid and close off your mind to other things, fight for those who need you. Do you understand me Lieutenant?"

It went quite for a moment. Isshin Kurosaki's eyes wide as dinner plates. He hadn't heard those words in three centuries.

"_This is the only time I'm going to say these words to you. Keep your mind open. I don't care what keeps you going, but I refuse to let you die on the battle field for something I could knock out of you."_

"_You."_

"_What?"_

"_You. You keep me going Captain. You're my hope."_

"_Che. You're an idiot Isshin, now get going on your mission."_

He scrambled to his feet, running at her. Scooping her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground. Swinging her around in circles. Rejoicing in her laughter as she told him to put her down. He complied but never took his hands off of her shoulders. He had to make sure that she wasn't going to disappear on him. He couldn't go through that again. The first time had been a disaster, being promoted right after she and the others had disappeared. He couldn't even take Squad Three because of the painful memories it had. He looked at the smile on her face. So wide it was almost ear to ear, not the fake kind though. No this one was real.

"Captain…" His eyes started to water. Panic flashed through her eyes.

"Oh shit, no. No! Don't start with the tears Isshin!" She raised her hands, flapping them around in the air in a panic. "I can't handle tears still!" It didn't work. Isshin being the emotional person he was, started to cry. Pulling her into him, his head on her should bawling his eyes out. She put her arms around him, a small smile on her lips. Holding him a bit tighter when he started to sob, shushing him.

"I'm here Isshin, there is no need to cry." Her voice light and soft. After another few minutes he pulled himself together and wiped his tears. "See no need to cry." He nodded.

"I remember," He began. "When I first came into your Squad. You made me your Fifth Seat for the longest time. Always on my case for the missing paperwork or screwing around with Shunsui. Then after we lost…" He took a deep breath. "Shunsui, and Jushiro moved to their own divisions, and you promoted me to Lieutenant. You spoke those same words to me on my first mission."

He turned to his son. "I guess you really did bring me back my hope." He smiled at him. "This is the woman I wanted to be your god mother." She whacked him upside the head.

"I'm already Momo's god mother, it'd be a hassle having two god children." She told him, while smiling. They both knew she would have accepted the boy anyways. She owed him that much.

"I hate to break up this touching reunion but we must get back to the Soul Society." Both looked over at the young Captain.

"Awe Toshiro! Let me have some time with her!" Isshin cried out to him. "If it was the other way around and you wanted time with me Angel-chan would cover for you!" White eye brows furrowed together in agitation.

"I cannot let it happen. She must come back with us and get Shiba-san settled in." Said female looked at the young man.

"Don't drag me into this." Her cold tone reaching him. "There is no hurry, they know I will not go back without her, nor would I leave her." Giving him a hard look.

"The orders were-" She promptly cut him off.

"Listen kid, I don't really care what they were. My younger brother's happiness comes first. Maybe you need to get your priorities straight. Yamamoto won't hold it above your head so relax a little bit." She walked over to him, staring down at him. Her spiritual pressure crushing him. A hand on her should stopped it.

"Suzuki, don't let your emotions dictate everything. It'd been a problem for you for a long time." The soft voice calming her. Dark orbs, looked into her crimson ones. "Besides, only I can be little him like that." Sending a faint smirk in the boy's direction. He scoffed at the both of them.

"Anyways," she started. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I think Isshin here has lots of questions for me and Suzuki. So I'll bring her there in about 3 hours."

"Then I want Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai to stay with you." They eyed each other. _I don't trust you._

"I don't care." She shoved her hands into her oversized pocket. Waddling over to the eldest Kurosaki. "So….How the fuck did you get a Quincy last name?" They all watched as his face paled.

"Um…well…you see…" He started to back up and suddenly dashed away.

She turned back to the others. "We'll see you all around 4pm then. Come on guys we need to find him before he manages to destroy something." Her, the elder Shiba, the two Lieutenants, and the orange hair kid all walked after him, knowing he wouldn't get far. Well….Angel was still waddling like a duck.

Where did they find him you ask? At the park…hiding under a slide. Blonde hair falling into his vision, as he looked at his ex-Captains face.

"Hiya Captain…" He was curled up in a ball shoved as far as he could into the slant of the slide. Sheepishly grinning at her.

"Get your ass out here." Crawling onto his hands and knees he shuffled his way out. Plopping down on the ground in the wood chips. "So how about we have a good day hm?" Another real smile making its way onto her face. He nodded his head excitedly.

"Yes! We can go around town and I can show what you've been missing out on!" Glad that she forgot her previous question. Jumping up he dragged her to the swings. "Sit." He gave him a weird look, but complied. Walking behind her he started to push the swing. Not knowing what was going on, Angle started failing around demanding that she be let off of the death trap.

"You gotta jump." She looked over at the red head.

"What?!" Her voice squeaking as she felt the swing go down, and her slightly lifting up off the seat.

"Just before it gets to the top jump off, it won't hurt." Trying to hide his laughter at her.

Closing her eyes, she did just as he said. Letting go of the chain, she allowed herself to fly through the air. Colliding with a solid body. Hearing the familiar voice from the red head as he groaned. Looking down at him, he was holding the back of his head, and glaring at her.

"You were right." He gave her a curious look. "It didn't hurt."

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU LANDED ON ME!" He yelled at her. She got up and just gave a small smile.

"Alright Isshin next place." Said man just smiled grabbed her arm, and his sister's and ran into the city.

They spent the day exploring Karakura Town. From the shopping center, to the riverside, to every other place Isshin could drag them before 4 pm. But like all things, the time they had together came to an end.

They were all currently in the basement of the Urahara Shop. Each Soul Reaper who was going back popping out of their gigai. Angel being the last.

"Stop by the next time you're in town." Isshin said to her. She nodded at him.

"Of course. We have many things to discuss." Looking over at his son, and her ex-charge's younger sister. Eating the soul candy she felt the world get lighter. Looking into the familiar dark eyes of her ex-lieutenant. A sad smile graced her lips. "It'll be sooner than you think."

Pulling her in for one more hug, Renji watched as her eyes went wide for a second, then returned to normal. They pulled away from one another, smiles on their faces. It didn't quite sit right with him, for some reason. He barley heard the small thank you come from her.

"Alright before the Cleaner comes through people!" Kisuke clapped his hands, at the gate of the Senkaimon. Three Hell Butterflies appeared. Angel and the two Lieutenants walked over to the gates, turning to call Suzuki she stopped. Both her and Isshin had pulled Ichigo into a group hug, Isshin crying over the fact they had such little time together, and her because she was glad he was alive and had kids. Who she would watch over till they came to the Soul Society.

"Come on Suzuki, on my day off we can come back." Reaching a hand out to the crying girl. Said girl smiled as she took her hand, and they all stepped into the senkaimon. The white butterfly settling on Angel's shoulder.

"What is that one called?" Looking at the petite woman next to Renji.

"A Divine Butterfly." Angel's tone becoming flat.

"That's pretty cool." Renji jumped into the conversation.

"If I could I'd give it to you." Her and Suzuki walked in front of them. No one else talked the rest of the way to the Soul Society. At the sight of the bright light Suzuki gripped Angel's hand tightly.

"Remember when I first brought you to the Seiretei?" The other girl only nodded.

"This is almost like that but with people you know on the other side. Come on I'm sure Kuchiki missed your ever changing mood swings." They both Chuckled and crossed into the Seiretei. Both stopping short, causing Renji to trip into Angel.

"Hey what's with the sudden stop…" His voice faltered.

"What the fuck happened here." Was the only thing from Angel's mouth. Her eyes hardened, as she took in the scenery. The Seiretei had been attacked, and is still undergoing the attack.

"Split up, find someone and help. Get information before taking on the enemy by yourself." She said to the two Lieutenant as they scattered. Then looking to her right, taking in the red armband, and the Squad Four Lieutenant badge on her companions arm. "Find Unohana." She let go of her hand and started to walk in a familiar spiritual pressure direction.

"Where are you going?" Her voice came out somewhat timid.

"Someone is attacking Yamamoto. I want to see who has the balls to do that." And she vanished.

Well here it is…review or whatever it is you like to do! Thanks for reading bye! Well bye till the next chapter!


	11. Losing It, and A Friend

Well, here it is Chapter 10! I've been busy with other things since this story isn't that popular. So I pumped this last one out real quick since I won't be updating as quick anymore...

* * *

Flashing stepping so fast, the world was just one blur. Her eyes set on one direction, only to feel her Lieutenants spiritual pressure flare like no tomorrow. Next to him was Renji, and…Byakuya. She immediately changed directions. If all three were fighting, there must be someone powerful over there.

Sliding next to her kneeling Lieutenant her eyes widened at the thing in front of her.

"I asked who are you!" Izuru's voice cracking as he yelled. Beady red eyes clashed with her own red orbs.

"Why lookey here, you decided to grace us with your presence your majesty." The raspy voice came out.

"Izuru! Captain Skywalker is here go get a member from Squad Four!" Renji's distressed voice came to her.

The world was moving in slow motion. Turning to her left, she saw Renji with an almost dead body in his arms. Applying kido to the fatal wounds, on his Captain.

Byakuya Kuchiki. His eyes, once so full of life, now losing the light that had called out to her when he was a child. His pale skin, turning a sickly white color. Blood. Covered every inch of his neck, and torso. The head pieces in his hair were nowhere to be seen, neither was the scarf she had given him so long ago. His clothing torn to pieces, scratch marks adorning his chest. One arm, hanging on by tendons, a leg bent out of shape. Then her whole world stopped.

"M-mas….ma-as-t-ter?" She knew that tone of voice. It had come from every comrade she had lost. It was the sound they gave when they knew they were going to die. The tone of a soul going on to the next cycle.

_No..._

_"Do something about it..."_ This voice...

Something inside of her snapped. Her head snapped back to the owner of the new found laughter.

"He was practically chanting of how you were going to save the Seiretei! Oh my how I can't wait till the light goes out in his eyes!" The maniacal laugh didn't quite reach her ears.

"CAPTAIN DO SOMETHING!" Renji's plea reached her.

She sprang into action. All logical thoughts leaving her mind. She barley registered the arm that had been pointing at her charge had been ripped off.

"HERE SHE IS THE ANGEL OF DEATH!" Its voice didn't reach her.

Grabbing its neck as it fell to the ground, her settled on its abdomen. A hand came into her vision. She bit it off in an instant, deftly feeling the blood spray onto her face. The only thing she heard of the voice in her head, and the screams of her first victim, as she spat the appendage out of her mouth.

"_Yes, he's only the first of many"_

The voice chanting her on. A thumb gouged out his left eye. That's right, this was no Hollow this thing was something else. She smiled. It wasn't like the one she'd given Isshin, Byakuya, Shunsui, or even Hitsugaya. No this was the one she had sworn to forget over 2 millenniums ago. The one that had shown the one thing she feared. After fighting it for so long, when she was on the battle field, suppressing it every time someone she loved had gotten hurt. The voice inside her head had won. She was running on pure instincts now. Relying on the one thing she had known for years.

Kill.

Kill until no one stands.

A small hand went straight through his throat. Giggling when she saw red sputtering out of his mouth. Pure joy filled her eyes, swirling in with the sense of freedom.

"-tain!" Turing the sound next to her, she saw a blond man. He had a concerned look on his face. For her? She laughed loudly. He should be worrying for his own life now! Movement from her right caught her attention. It was another one. This one had deep green eyes instead, but he looked the same. They all did in most ways. He however seemed to know who she was. And started to back away, but it didn't matter.

Constricting of her clothing made her rip off the offensive haori, leaving the obi intact. Sandals, and socks next. She pounced on her prey, ripping his head off as he screamed. Seeing the light leave his green eyes.

_Huge green eyes looked up at her. "Who are you?"_

_A soft smile graced her blood stained lips, "I'm…"_

The memory was gone before it got any further.

"CAPTAIN!" The blonde was yelling at her. Did he want to die? No, she'd save him for later when he was begging for forgiveness. She had bigger prey to catch. She turned in the direction of a large spiritual pressure and was gone in a second.

* * *

Izuru stood in place horrified by what he had just witnessed. His calls to his Captain didn't reach her. She had just arrived on the scene and he couldn't have been happier. In the short time he had gotten to know her in the office they shared, he trusted her. He trusted that she would protect him, she had said so herself.

_It was the second day they had been working on paper work. Silence filled the room._

"_Izuru." The way she said it was much warmer than when his old Captain had said it._

"_Yes Captain?" She put the brush down, and folded her arms behind her head. Arching her back, until it cracked. She then looked him in the eye._

"_I want you to know that you can trust me." He stiffened at her response._

"_Of course Captain." It only seemed like the right thing to say. They had only known each other for 2 days._

"_I know I haven't been here long with you, but…" She trailed off, looking out the window behind her. Swiveling her chair around. "This is my Squad. I've probably ran this Squad longer without having a Lieutenant by my side. Hell, I only got my first one so I could run around and get wasted. After a while I saw he was dead on his feet. It almost cost him, his life." She stopped for a moment or two. Silence filling the office._

"_Ever since I've always kept my Lieutenants by my side. Where I can protect them if need be." His eyes widened slightly. "I don't know what kind of bull shit is going on now, but back in the day the Captains did all the protecting, and the Lieutenants made sure the fort was held down. That's why you walk next to me and not behind me." She swiveled back to face him. "Do you understand Izuru? No matter what I become, no harm will come to you." She gave him an endearing look._

_He smiled at her, "I'll continue to walk beside you Captain." She smiled at him and got back to work. The two talking about everything under the sun until she forced him to go out and have fun._

He looked over to the Squad Four member as they started to heal Captain Kuchiki, calling for back up. The light slowly coming back to his eyes. She had taken one look at him, and her whole demeanor changed. From the caring Captain he had just come to know, to…he didn't even know what. She had literally tore him almost to pieces.

"_HERE SHE IS THE ANGEL OF DEATH!"_

What had that thing meant? Was that a nick name she had received long ago? Sure she seemed awkward at times, with those small forced smiles, or sudden changes in mood. But she didn't seem like a person who was meant to kill everything. That was when he noticed it, Renji had disappeared.

"Where is Lieutenant Abarai?" He asked the other conscious person there.

"Oh…he went after Captain Skywalker." Izuru's eyes bulged out.

"HE WHAT?!"

* * *

153.

She frowned. By this time she should have killed more like 300. She shrugged, continuing in the direction of the huge spiritual pressure. Only to have a seki-seki wall in her face. Well this won't do hu? Bringing her left hand back, and let it fly. The wall groaned, and gave way. Crashing to the ground with dust flying in the air.

"What the?" Once the air cleared she saw a man with spike ass hair, and a familiar head of black mop.

"Angel…" The voice didn't really register to her.

"Kaito." His eyes widened. Ruby clashed with amethyst.

He took in her appearance. Crimson eyes almost blending in with the blood that stained her face. The bandages on her chest soaked in blood, blood in her lovely blonde locks. There was blood everywhere on her. Her hands were still dripping blood off of them, feet leaving bloody footprints, and he knew. No a single drop of that blood belonged to her. Her head tilted to the side as she spoke his name, the maniacal grin on her face was the tell-tale though. She had lost it.

"Don't tell me…" The smile came back, and she smiled wider when he shivered. Backing up from her.

Was he trying to her to talk? She laughed loudly.

"Dance." Was the only thing she said. She then lunged for him, gripping the fabric of his shirt and sending him flying into a wall, the shirt in her hand.

"Hey this is my kill." She turned to the spikey haired guy, with a blob of pink on his shoulder.

"I'll kill you if you get in my way." She only laughed at him, side stepping a Zanpakuto that came flying at her. Only making her laugh harder. Turning abruptly she gripped his arm, and all heard a sickening snapping noise. He gave out a scream. She smiled wider still.

"Angel let go! I don't want to have to kill you this way!" His voice on the border of pleading. Him kill her? She could die laughing on the spot right now!

_Kill him._

What was the point of fighting it? She was born to kill. To destroy everything that stood in _**his **_way. She then gripped his neck with one hand, kicking his knee out of place so he was waist level with her and put her other hand on his head.

"ANGEL DON'T!"

A snapping noise came and everything went silent.

Looking up she saw Yamamoto. He looked like he had been fighting someone. And they gave him a run for his money. She had come to her senses. Too late. She slowly looked down. Horror filled her face.

"No, no, no…" She dropped to her knees, with his head in her lap. "Kaito please…wake up." She lightly slapped his face a couple of times.

"Kaito this isn't funny. It's time to wake up!" Shaking him.

"Angel…"

"Come on now, jokes over." Shaking him a little bit harder. His purple lifeless eyes staring back at her.

"Angel he's-"

"HE'S GOING TO WAKE UP! HE ALWAYS DOES!" The fabric in her hands long forgotten. She brushed his messed up hair. The dark tresses falling in his face, like it always did. His lips weren't in a smile like they were when he was pulling a prank. The man could never keep a straight face. Always bursting at the last second.

"_Haha, just kidding! See I'm fine!"_

But it never came. Unshed tears filled her vision.

"No…" She shook her head.

_I'm not that monster._

"Kaito, please wake up." Lowering her forehead to his.

_I didn't mean to…_

She could feel someone's hands on her shoulders. Gently shifting her away from the corpse. She held on tighter.

"He's going to wake up…" She didn't know who she was trying to convince anymore. Herself, or the person trying to take her away from her friend. "He always does…" Warm hands pried her blood stained ones off of him. Or rather what used to be him.

"I'm sure he will, but not right now." She looked up into amber eyes. The shade that was to dark. White particles started to fill the air. She looked back down, he was disappearing. Slowly but surely until all that was left was a delicate white butterfly, but this one had a black dot on its wings.

She gave a pitiful chuckle. _He always had to be different…_Her hand still covered by his moved out to it. The butterfly landing on her finger.

"Judgment has been passed…" She choked out. "You will…continue on to…the next cycle and get further…instructions…" She took a shaky breath, "Ask for Michael. Tell him I'm calling in a favor." She gave a weak smile at the butterfly as it flew from her hand and disappeared into the sky.

"_Hi I'm Kaito! I'm Captain Takashi's Lieutenant!" Bright smile and dimples._

"_I'm Captain Skywalker, welcome to the Seiretei!" She beamed right back at him._

"_Say…wanna help me pull a prank?" Her smiled widened._

"_Kid," She started seeing him go from confident to uncertainty. "I'd love to! Who's it on?!"_

_Later that day, "SKYWALKER! LEE!" Yamamoto's screams could be heard from all over the Seiretei._

_The two became partners in crime from that day forward._

Tears streamed down her face, she bit her lip trying to pull herself together, but she couldn't. She fell into his arms, and cried. If only she had been stronger back then. She could've saved him. He held her close never wanting to let go. Knowing if he did, she'd fall apart. There may have been a time where she was everyone's' rock, but now she was going to have to lean on him.

He didn't care if she only saw the man from the painting. Someone who she clearly was close to. If it brought her solace, and stopped her from becoming…whatever she was earlier he didn't care. He pulled her even close, settling on the ground and her in his lap. Cooing her, trying to stop the tears that were clearing her face of the blood that was caked on to it. She curled herself into him, not caring who was watching her. She had killed him, Kaito a man who was like her younger brother. Even if he was sided with the enemy, she should have come back. She shouldn't have given in so easily, letting that damn voice control her. _Kaito…_

She sobbed harder. She may have lost her cool when…_he_ disappeared but this was different. She had hope he was alive, even after every fail search. She _knew_ Kaito wasn't coming back. She could do nothing to bring him back. Nothing will all the power she had. Strong arms pulled her close, soft murmurs barley reached her.

"Please," She begged. "Don't leave…"

She barley heard him whisper to her before her adrenaline came crashing down and she lulled off to sleep.

"I never will."

_That's what they all say…_

* * *

Well here it is, sometime later this week I'll post of the next chapter. It may seem choppy now, but it'll make sense soon if it does. Till then Review or what ever to let me know people are interested.


	12. Squad 4

Here we go with Chapter 12! If you guys remember the painting in Chapter 5 you would have seen that most of the people in it have been talked about. Kaito Lee, was the guy with a pie shoved in his face. I have a couple more OCs that will be brought into light here, so be prepared. P.S the Rating might go up with the next chapter, not for lemon (maybe yet), but some scenes include nudity.

* * *

People were flying by her. She sat on the floor in front of the doors leading to the operation rooms. Didn't even try to fight her way in. Just came to Squad Four and sat on the floor in front of these doors.

15 hours ago.

She hadn't even done as much as adjust her position. Lower back flush against the wall, bandaged arms resting on top of bent bandaged legs. Her forehead balanced on her arms. Her whole being was wrapped in bandages, up until her face at least. She hadn't been injured in the how ever many battles she had. No, when she was finally able to get home, and awake she showered. Scrubbing her skin so hard that it was raw, and even bleeding in places where too much skin had been taken off. Isane had been there to make sure she was well, and caught her in the act. Rushing in and stopping her in her weak state. Resulting the bandages, and a night in Squad Four.

The door, opened and her head snapped at the slightly bloody uniform on the Soul Reaper. They kept on walking, never sparing her a look. A flurry of white passed her face. The Divine Butterfly landing on her arms.

"_I think it's time for you to come home."_

So word had reached home.

"_No. Not till Damon goes home."_

She sent the butterfly back on its way to its owner. Spacing out some more, waiting for some kind of change.

"What's that language you're always speaking now a days?" She looked up in to the ever present amber eyes. She hadn't noticed that she slipped into another language. He slid down in the floor next to her, keeping eye contact with her. She looked away from him. Biting her bottom lip hard.

"How you eaten at all since you got here? Or even move?" She tightened her grip on her forearms. Not responding to him. He didn't deserve a lie, all he was trying to do what make sure she was okay. Him and others had been hovering over her for the past few days. It seemed they were rotating…

Izuru in the morning.

Mitskani between the morning and noon.

Shunsui from noon to dusk, with Jushiro as well.

Suzuki from then until Renji got out of his office.

Renji would stay the night, and leave once Izuru showed up.

Yamamoto checking in periodically. She almost went crazy when he took it. The painting that hung above her bed. Renji, and Shunsui holding her by her shoulders, not letting her get out of their grasps. The wall above her bed haunted her now. She felt mild pain in her left side. Tears started to form in her eyes again, and he body started to shake as she tried not to break.

For the past 3 days she had sat in front of theses doors. Waiting. Not knowing how he was doing. And now this guy had the balls to ask if she was fine. No of course she wasn't. Her charge was fighting for his life, and they wouldn't let her help. Even with her centuries of knowledge about medical kido. No, not with her emotions running all over the place. It wouldn't be safe for anyone working with her, and especially not for Byakuya. His whole nervous system had been fried, multiple bones were broken, and many organs had been ruined as well. His whole liver had been ripped out. Never mind the arm he may never get back, or the leg that was broken.

"My native tongue." She responded after a while.

"What is it called?" She leaned onto him.

"I can't remember." Her brain wasn't really thinking right.

"Teach me something in it." She looked up at his face. The tattooed eye brows scrunch in concentration. It seemed like he was genuinely interested in it. Of course she knew it was so she wasn't focused on the doors ahead.

"Truetary" She said to him. "Thank you, in a sense." Deep blue eyes and blonde hair flashed in her mind. Only to replace with purple and black. The lifeless eyes staring back at her.

She looked back at the door. "I remember when he first came to us," She started. "Takashi was the one who found him, on the outskirts of what's now known as the 40th District in the East. I couldn't tell you what it was like back then. I was always here or off in the human world, hell sometimes I was in the mountains in the Rukon. But rarely have I traveled to the actual Rukon." She started off into space after that.

* * *

_About 1.5 Centuries ago…_

"_Captain Skywalker!" The blonde responding to the person calling her name. It was a messenger from Squad 1. "Head Captain Yamamoto would like to see you." She nodded at the Soul Reaper dismissing him._

"_Damon let's go!" Turning around the dark haired man appeared. She smiled at him, then turned around and stuck out her left hand. Once she felt his larger one grasp it she started walking forward. They walked the whole way in silence, neither of them really needed words to express what they felt with one another. The other just kind of knew, and he could feel the excitement bubbling within her. Yamamoto never really wanted to see her after she dumped her position on him._

_They entered his office, Angel just pushing the door open with one hand. Skipping in as she dragged her companion. Both stopping in front of his desk._

"_Yesssss?" She dragged out in a sweet tone. He gave her an annoyed look. The paperwork that was practically suffocating him just the reason why._

"_Let me get straight to the point since I have all this paperwork to catch up on." A pointed look in her direction. Instead of meeting it she looked at the three Zanpakuto on the wall above his head. "Takashi Ukitake has taken on a Lieutenant." This was not a shocker. He had younger siblings that had to be looked after. He once said one of his younger siblings was a sickly child._

"_I think you both should advise others to follow his lead." They looked at each other. The other Captains had only been in place for what 6 centuries? Damn…Maybe they really should. "You especially Angel." She looked at him._

"_Not anytime soon." She was completely against the idea. There was always a chance she was going to die on the field. Even more reason to have a Lieutenant right? Maybe, but if that idiot got the idea to come on the battlefield against her orders…it'd be his funeral._

_He sighed anyway, knowing it was a lost cause. "Go meet the kid…and don't scar him for life." Another pointed look at Angel. Damon nodded, tugged her hand and started to walk away. He slightly tightened his grip in her left hand._

_She shrugged._

_He gave a pointed look._

_She looked offended._

_And the looks and small gestures continued. It was just them after all, words didn't mean shit to either one. Both raised that actions mean more than words._

_After leaving Squad 1, he let go of her hand and vanished. Back to Squad two, she guessed._

_She walked around not really wanting to deal with the paperwork left on her desk. Walking around a corner something chest height rammed into her. She stood tall as the other person fell to the ground. She raised and eye brow at the young boy._

_His wide purple eyes found her red ones. Fear swirled in them, perhaps he had heard the rumors about her. The red eyed Captain known for her bloody battles. Scrambling to his knees he bowed in front of her._

"_I'm so sorry Captain! I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into you I'm so very sorry." His head practically becoming one with the marble flooring._

"_Pick you head off the floor, and get to your feet." The command was soft and airy._

_He did just that. Standing as still as a statue, looking pass her and at the now intriguing wall behind her. She looked at his right arm, she noticed the Squad Seven kanji and the familiar Iris that is tattooed on to her friend._

"_So you must be the new Lieutenant." She stated bluntly._

"_Hi I'm Kaito! I'm Captain Takashi's Lieutenant!" She noticed two things, one being the proud and loud voice he carried as he stated his name and rank. Bright smile and dimples. They stood out the most._

"_I'm Captain Skywalker, welcome to the Seiretei!" She beamed right back at him. She had this uncanny feeling that she was going to like this kid. Even more so when she saw the evil glint in his eyes._

"_Say…wanna help me pull a prank?" Her smiled widened. Almost ear to ear._

"_Kid," She started seeing him go from confident to uncertainty. "I'd love to! Who's it on?!"_

_Later that day, "SKYWALKER! LEE!" Yamamoto's screams could be heard from all over the Seiretei._

_The two could be seen running from Squad 1 with a match as everyone else saw all the paper work that was supposed to be brought to the Squads burn in the courtyard. White flour covered Yamamoto's red face, and his red haori. The fire formed the words that Yamamoto was thinking._

_YOU'RE FUCKED!_

_The two became partners in crime from that day forward._

* * *

She told him stories of all the crazy pranks they pulled. Mainly on the Head Captain, but even some on the first Kuchiki Head, who was said to be more of an ass than Byakuya. The name made her smile fade as she looked back at the doors.

They were both shocked the doors parted and Captain Unohana came out. A light sheen of sweat on her forehead. They scrambled to their feet, Angel ended up needing to lean on Renji as her muscles and joints locked up from being in one spot for hours on end.

"Retsu?" Not even caring for formalities, and spoke her name. The next words could make or break her.

"He's going recover just fine." She smiled, and excused herself saying they could go see him, he'd be up soon.

They both stormed into his room. Word would get out quickly that he was going to be fine. Angel sat on a chair to the right of him, Renji standing behind her. She took Byakuya's larger hand into her smaller ones. He had never looked so weak before, even when she was having him run around the Seiretei till he puked. He seemed so fragile. Like an oversized porcelain doll.

"You can go." She spoke to the red head. "I'm not leaving until he's awake and we talk."

"I'm staying." He plopped down on the floor next to her. They spent the rest of the time in silence.

Both were in the same spot, Renji had fallen asleep sitting up. A knock on the door woke him up, giving a gruff command for them to enter.

On the other side was a heavily breathing Mitskani. The honey eyed girl looked at her female friend and smiled hugely.

"We got word from him." Renji looked back at the conscious Captain. Her eyes widened just a tad.

"And?" Her voice went up a couple octaves.

"He has Takashi, and some others. Their coming home tomorrow." The smile on the Lieutenants face threatened to break her smile. Angel although didn't smile as larger, the small smile was enough to show how happy she was. Her whole body relaxed. It seemed like the weight of the world fell off of her shoulders. Eyes seemed to be filled with more light than before.

"Angel let's go drink to this good news." Said girl looked back at Byakuya. Uncertainty filled her eyes.

"He probably won't wake up for the next two days. You probably know how much Captain likes his sleep." She looked at him gratefully. He did have a point if Byakuya could he'd stay in bed all day. Renji pried her hands off of his Captain's and gently tugged her out of her seat until she was leaving with them. She sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't win this one. They all walked out of Squad Four and headed to the Rukon.

* * *

Here is Chapter 11! The next chapter should be out fairly quickly I promise!

Well Favorite/follow/review! If there's something throwing you off just ask about it and I'll do my best to explain it!


	13. Helping A Friend

Here's chapter 12! Well I told you before that the rating may have gone up…and I decided that it would. So no lemon, but nudity scene! Enjoy I don't own

* * *

They showed up and saw the regulars all around a table drinking and laughing. Jushiro was trying to get Shunsui to leave before Nanao found out where he was, while he was trying to get even more wasted. Shuhei was trying to shove more alcohol down her Lieutenant's throat, while Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika were cheering him on. None really noticed they had entered until Angel joined the chanting, and Izuru screeched about how she was cheering them on. She ended up taking the bottle from Shuhei and shoved it down Izuru's throat. Renji and Mitskani shared a look and joined the fun.

They all were probably drunk now. How could you guess?

"Ne? Mitshkani, wh're did Shun-kun and Ju-chan go?" Well Angel was slurring her words. The brunette just looked at her and started giggling uncontrollably. "Washh so funnies?" Red narrowing at honey.

"You is slurring my friend!" She was a tad bit tipsy but her old friend was hammered. Ignoring the complaints of the drunk blonde, she turned to Rangiku. "Let's play that human game!"

Ice blue eyes lit up the fireworks. "YES!" She jumped making the contents in her cup spill on and passed out Ikkaku.

"Well then I'm dragging this bastard back to our squad. Good bye everyone." All saying their good byes to the Squad 11 men. Angel tried to stand, only to fall into Renji's crisscrossed legs. His hands grabbed her waist to keep her still.

"Wut we play'n?" An innocent smile on her face, accenting her blushing cheeks. Mitskani was soaking it all up. Back in the day Angel was notorious for drinking barrels upon barrels of liquor and still stand, and here she was almost piss drunk.

"It's called truth or dare." Mitskani told her. The blonde's face scrunched up in confusion. "Just watch us," She started, then looked over at Rangiku. "Truth or dare?"

Rangiku weighed her options, not really knowing the Squad Two Lieutenant as she spent most of her free time with her daughter. "Dare me." She finally said cockily.

"I dare you to use the support beam over there as a stripper pole and dance on it." The daree's mouth dropped.

"Aren't you supposed to be innocent just like your daughter?!" She exclaimed.

A smirk came over the brunette's lips. "No that's her father. I could be related to Angel after all the years she rubbed off on me." Said blonde was trying to make bubbles with her sake, while Renji was trying to get her to stop. The two started to argue, in the end the saucer ended up flying into Shuhei's head.

"Do it Ran-chan!" The drunk cheered, almost falling out of Renji's lap, but he steadied her. Rangiku swallowed her pride. Getting up and then starting to make her way over to the dreaded beam. Hearing the cat calls, Angel and Shuhei were making at her, causing others to watch her. _Well…here goes nothing…_

Back with her friends, Angel was cracking up laughing with Mitskani, and all of the men were gawking at their poor friend. Of course Rangiku was a natural at it, hell even other people were staring some even throwing money at her!

"Mitskani," Angel started, then went off in her native language. Saying something that caused Mitskani to start dying laughing.

"That was so funny!" Mitskani shouted and took some shots of the sake. They chatted in the weird language even after Rangiku came back, with a boat load of money. The game forgotten with the new money to get further wasted. The night came to an end when Mitskani accidently bumped Izuru who spilled his sake all over his Captain. Angel though not wanting to leaving, fought Renji to the best of her abilities…which weren't so hot at the moment. He just threw her over his shoulder and bid farewells to the others.

* * *

The whole walk home Angel was blubbering in the weird language, he caught snippets of his name, Mitskani's, Yamamoto's, and a few others. She has stopped trying to get a way a while ago and now they were at her cottage. Once inside the door he put her down on her feet, making sure she didn't fall flat on her face. She reeked of sake, and her clothing was sticking to her. He sighed she was going to have to shower, but it was too late for him to call on Isane. He sighed. He could just sit outside of the shower, and let her be, so if she tried anything he could stop her.

After that one incident she wasn't allowed to be in the shower by herself. He knew this was going to be trouble. Sure he had seen plenty of women naked before, but that just one night stands. He was going to have to keep calm, he didn't know if she'd react badly to him undressing her.

"Okay, Captain Skywalker." His voice caught her attention, she walked right in front of him and looked up at him.

"Hm?" Was probably the only response she could give, seeing as how she was drunk.

"You have to take a shower because you're covered in sake." She looked down and pulled at the top of her haori, noticing that the fabric was bunching up unnaturally. Then turned her attention back to his face. Red orbs searching his golden ones. "I'm going to have to undress you. Are you okay with that?"

She gave a sultry smile to him. "Of course Renji." Letting his name role off of her tongue with a purr. Not the reaction he was expecting. Gripping her forearms, he turned her around and led her to the bathroom. Once inside he shut the door behind him. Sighing before he turned around.

She was once again picking at the haori resting around her shoulders. Pulling it up and watching it fall back down with a small frown. He smirked at her childish behavior, she was normally so put together. He could see that in the last month or so he had meet her. The past week and a half she had been out of it, but that was to be expected.

But back to the matter at hand, he steeled his nerves and walked to her. Grabbing the huge bow in front of her, holding the haori closed. Looking up at her face, she was staring at his hands on her obi. He returned to untying the bow from her. Gently placing it on the sink, and turning back to remove the haori from her. Once that was gone all that was left was her hakuma and bandages. He spent a few moments thinking of what he should take off first, and decided to go with the bandages on her arms, and her stomach. Throwing them in the trash he started on the knot holding her hakuma up. Once they pooled around her feet, he picked up each foot individually to get her hakuma into the sink with the other pieces of clothing. There wasn't really any bandages on her legs, only around her lower waist. Rangiku had gotten her to wear panties instead of using bandages to cover herself, so those would go last. Crouching down so he could continue, he noticed something after he removed the bandages from her lower waist though.

Two identical markings on either hip. Right over her pelvic bones. The one on her right side was a shimmery gold, and the other was a shimmery red. The marking itself was weird. A rhombus in the center with triangles just a couple centimeters from the flat edges of the other shape. With a crown above the upper tip, pointing outwards, of the rhombus. It looked like there was something outside of the triangles but had been removed. He ran his fingers over the golden one, feeling her shiver at his touch. She pulled the pony tail from his hair. He looked back up at her, and saw her looking down at him.

"Like it best down." Her slurring wasn't as bad anymore and he could understand her. Even if her words were choppy. He just smiled at her. Then stood up to find the ending piece of her bandages across her chest. After finding it, he slowly removed the pieces of cloth from around her, simply reaching his arm over her head to get it from around her back. Her hands in the air like she was on a roller-coaster. Once the last few pieces come off of her he quickly turned away from her to throw them out.

"You can take the panties off yourself, and jump in." He sat on the floor, facing away from her. He heard rustling of cloth from behind him, then the water turned on and the shower curtain moved. He sighed, happy that she was in the shower now. Or at least he thought so.

Her slim arms came around his broad shoulders. Her ample chest resting on his upper back, he had seen them once the bandages came off. They were constricting her a lot, he didn't even know how she managed to breathe with them so confined. They weren't as big as Rangiku's but still were large, if they were in his hands they would fit just right. He saw the way her pink nipples hardened from the contact with the air, and now they were being pressed into his back.

"Renji come in with me." Her voice just a whisper in his right ear. He gripped his knees hard. Trying not to let the blood rush south.

"I can't do that Captain," She cut him off.

"Just Angel" He swallowed hard.

"Okay, Angel, I can't do that. You can shower on your own just fine." He heard her giggle. The sound driving him insane.

"But Ren-ji I need someone to wash my back." She dragged out his name. Leaning heavily on him, letting him feel ever curve of her voluptuous body.

"Maybe another time." He clenched his eyes shut. Maybe if he denied her enough she'd give up. Nope.

She reached her hand into his shihakusho, running it over his chest. "Hm? Come one Renji." He just sat still, letting her move her hand up and down his chest, even going lower than he knew she could in this position. She bit his ear and he almost gave in.

"You need to go shower." Keeping his eyes closed he turned around and picked her up by her waist and put her in the shower. After such he left the room. Keeping his back on the door he slid down it and sat there catching his breath. He didn't even notice he was holding it. He just took calming breathes. He could hear soft signing in the shower, signifying she was in it this time.

Next time Rangiku was going to help. His thoughts were cut off by a soft knock on the door behind him.

"Renji, I'm done." Her voice came ever softer than the knock, he scrambled to his feet and opened the door. Her hands holding up her towel which was just above her breasts, and ending barley mid-thigh. She looked off to the right as to not look him in the eyes. She walked by him and went straight into the bed room. Slamming the door behind her.

He took a seat on the couch. Sleep threatening to claim him. Then he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. Red orbs staring back at him, as she tapped his shoulder. "Do you want to sleep out here, cause-I mean…" She struggled to find the right words for half way violating him earlier.

Shocked when he stood up and ruffled her hair with his larger hand. "Come on that bed is calling my name." He started to walk away but she stood still. Giving him a look that had confusion written all over it. Seemingly to ask him why. He just reached out his right hand. She looked at the hand then back to his face. Putting her smaller hand in his, as he tugged her to the bed.

Once in the room, he striped until her was in just his hakuma, and she was already in a sleeping yukata. This one was a deep violet that complimented her fair skin, and blond hair. Even in the dark he could see the blood that had refused to come out in the shower again. She ran a brush through the long hair, then just jumped onto the bed and threw the covers right over her. He shook his head at her, it wasn't like she was going to remember much in the morning. Crawling in next to her he could smell the sake still on her breath.

She may have not been drunk anymore but if she was still acting like a child then she was still tipsy. Turning on his side to face her, it was only a matter of seconds before she curled into his heat. For the while he's been here with her, he had started on the couch. Only ending up here ever night because of some nightmare. So he just decided to sleep here instead, she didn't have nightmares as often, and he got a comfy bed to sleep in. Her breathing was already steady, so he knew she was asleep.

"…idiot…" Yup she tended to sleep talk a lot, he had heard her say a number of people's names that he knew, but recently it was a name he had never heard before.

"Katsu…" The name made her face scrunch up in some kind of pain, or misery. He tried his best to smooth out the wrinkles with his thumb as he cupped her face. In the end it would work and she'd return to a peaceful sleep.

"Renji…" He smiled when he saw a smile form on her lips, she tended to say his name the most though. And for some reason it made his heart beat faster and butterflies form in his stomach. He pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms, as she tangled his legs with hers. Resting his head on top of her blonde locks he let sleep over take him.

* * *

Whelp, this is chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed it, give me some feed back!


	14. Why Not Party Some More?

And here is chapter 14! I've actually been pumping these out rather quickly but just not updating as each one is completed or else I'd have like 4 chapters in one day….with really bad grammar and spelling mistakes. More so than usual. Well any ways here's the next chapter…don't know if I've said it recently but I own nothing but my plot and OCs!

* * *

There was a huge celebration. Well huge might be an understatement. They were all currently out in an open area of the Seiretei. Lanterns marked off the path and area they were using. All of them red with different designs in them, seemingly floating in the darkness. Tables were lined with food, sake, tea anything one might want for this occasion. Two large tables was set up in front of the dance floor, kind of like how humans had them at their weddings. Rangiku had to explain this to Angel about three times. The current Captains and Lieutenants sat on the lower table, while the originals sat on the higher one. There was more currents than originals, seeing how they knew one died by Angel's hands, and supposedly the originals from Squad Six, Ten, Twelve, and Thirteen had died in some battle a while ago. This bringing down the smile Angel had on her face all day.

She never let go of Damon, since the moment she had him in her arms, she kept his right hand in her left. She had given Takashi Ukitake a huge one handed hug. Original Captain of Squad Seven, Kaito had been his Lieutenant. Angel almost broke when she told him that she was the one who had killed him. He just stood there and rejected her apology, knowing that it hadn't been easy for her and she had been punishing herself for it. Original Squad Eleven Captain Kenji Kenpachi had come forward. He and Zaraki spent the day sparing with each other. No one had the heart to tell Zaraki that his ancestor was taking it easy on him. They just let them beat the shit out of each other to their hearts content.

What probably touched everyone the most was when original Squad Four Captain Hirishiro Hinamori came through the gate. He scooped Mitskani up in his arms and swung her around, only stopping when she mentioned Momo. Turning around so fast one might have thought he had whiplash. He took his daughter into his arms and started to cry tears of happiness and some of sadness. So happy that she was alive and he could be with her, but sad that he couldn't have taken her with him or made sure she had gotten to Mitskani. The three spent the day together Momo in one hand, Mitskani in the other.

All of the former mentioned could be found now at this party, Takashi was trying to get his younger brother to drink with Shunsui's help. The Kenpachi's were drinking in a corner discussing the best way to kill someone. The Hinamori's were at a separate table telling stories to their child, all get wasted together for now. Hirishiro found Izuru, and an interrogation happened at the table. Angel would drag them out eventually, or at the very least Hirishiro. Near them was Byakuya, Suzuki at one side, Rukia on the other and Renji across from them Suzuki saying something at Byakuya's expense as she watched him narrow his eyes at the ebony hair girl.

The sound of a glass being tapped grabbed everyone's attention.

Standing on the top row in her red haori, Angel had a glass of some fancy human alcohol in hand.

"Excuse me," She started. "I would like the take this moment to express my undying happiness that we are here this evening." Everyone went silent waiting for her to continue.

"I know there of some of you here who aren't my biggest fans. Takashi wipe the grin off your face. We are here to celebrate those of us originals that are alive. Some of us who are living aren't here, and some of us have died." She went silent thinking back to that painting she had. The one man in the picture that hadn't been seen yet. "We all know that Akio loved to party. Oh yes that he did, one of my many partners in crime. God we did the stupidest shit, Yama-jii being at the end of all of our shit." She let out a sigh and smiled, looking up blinking away tears. Then looked at the soul reapers in the room. "But as he used to say when we did work together in Squad Ten 'If for some reason I don't make it home one day, just know that I died for the people who made my life complete. For the people I considered my family, no matter how fucked up we are.'" She gave a sad laugh, as did the others. "Those of us who knew him, knew he would want us to party until we all collapsed but the Kuchiki's saw this and asked that we leave it to just one night. So we might all not be friends, but we are a family. As fucked up as we are, at the end of the day I can confidently say I'd trust anyone of you to watch my six!" She raised her glass high above her head, others following her lead.

"So this toast. It goes out to all of the Soul Reapers who never made it home. Who gave their lives on the battle field. Who never got the chance to see another sunrise. To those who didn't get to come back to our family. Those who haven't been found yet. To those that we will find some day. To those who stood by us and never gave in till the end." She paused looking across the room finding Yamamoto. "This is to those who have made this place, our home, prosper while some of us were missing. To the man who selflessly took over for a person who was losing their mind. I commend you sir. I could not have found a better man to lead our family forward. I commend all of you here today. For making it through the battles to be here today. Surviving each time you're sent in harms way. So this, this is a toast for all of you, for without you today would not have been possible."

"Here, here!" Hirishiro and Takashi shouted at the same time. Other joining in with them just before they all took a sip of the fruity alcohol. She let go of a breath that she had been holding.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You did good." She looked up into his deep blue eyes. Then back at all the mingling soul reapers as the old mixed with the new. Hirishiro had gotten Byakuya back on his feet, and he was now talking with Suzuki again, probably chastising her for making a fool of him. They made eye contact. She smiled at him, and he gave her and slight turn up of the sides of his mouth.

"Yeah," She said. "I think I did." She left his side for the first time that day and went down to mingle with the others. Knowing that he wasn't going to be far from her.

He watched as she walked up to Suzuki and whispered something in her ear making the girls face turn redder than the arm band on her right arm. Getting very animated as she was denying something to the blonde. Only to have said blonde laugh at her ignoring everything she said. The two only stopping when Byakuya stepped in to save his companion, Angel said something to the both of them and they both went red. She walked away laughing, then slung her arm around a blonde haired man's shoulders. He jumped slightly before smiling at her. The Lieutenant badge he worse signified he was her current Lieutenant.

"You know you don't have to keep watching her." He turned his head to see white hair. Takashi Ukitake looked very similar to his brother. His hair not so long, but always in a low pony tail. Wearing his sleeveless red haori over his regular uniform, only he had a chain across his chest slinging over both shoulders, under the haori as well. The former head of the family's vivid green eyes were focusing on his younger brother, who was talking to Hirishiro about some healing method he'd learn over the years that might help him.

"I could say the same for you and your brother." He countered back at him. Then turning his attention back to his counter-part. She was sitting between her Lieutenant and a red haired man, having an arm on both Lieutenants forcing them to lean into her as a strawberry blonde took a photo of them. The woman had caught his attention, and before he could even block the thoughts from Angel she caught on.

"DAMON!" He cringed a bit when she screamed his name. But none the less looked over at her. She had turned half way around with her hands planted on the ground, staring up at him. Then pointed to the sitting mat next to the strawberry blonde.

He shook his head.

She narrowed her eyes.

He cocked an eye brow.

She gave him a hard look.

He sighed.

She smiled and demanded more sake under his name.

"Just remember Damon," The elder Ukitake started. "Just because she lost it once, doesn't mean she'll break."

"Takashi," He spoke while standing up. "We both know this isn't the first time."

"Maybe so, but she only reacted when he asked her to do something." Damon followed his green eyes to the red head next to Angel. She was whispering something in his ear that made his face to turn red. He listened to her thoughts as he got closer to them.

_I'll bet you anything you want, that Damon is gunna end up taking Rangiku home and fucking her until tomorrow afternoon…and then dinner…_

She stopped when she realized he had tuned into their conversation.

"Bastard! That's not fair!" He gave her a 'Are you fucking kidding me' look.

"But it's okay for you to intrude on my thoughts?" He sat down next to Rangiku.

"Of course!" She planted her hands on her hips and puffed out her bandaged chest. His eyes flickered to the red haori in Sasakibe's hands. Of course she took it off, she couldn't stand wearing it after that time.

"Wait, you two can read each other's thought?!" Rangiku leaned over to him looking at him with an awe look on her face.

"Yes." He simply said.

"Don't be nervous Damon!" Angel smirked at him, knowing his tells.

"Yeah Damon!" Rangiku agreed with her.

"Shut up Angel." He took a big swig of sake. "We've been able to connect like this since we were young."

"Oh yeah," She started leaning back on her hands looking at the sky. "I remember you would tell me the best bed time stories when I couldn't sleep. Or heal my wounds when things got out of hand between my siblings and father…" She smiled at the stars in the sky.

"Heal your wounds?" Izuru inquired.

"Yes, we are connected mentally, physically, and emotionally for the most part." Damon explained.

"Oh yeah, as cool as it sounds it can be a pain in the ass." Angel sat up and squirmed around.

"Go find a comfier mat yourself. I'm not your servant, it's not my problem if your ass fell asleep. No it doesn't bother me." Angel threw her hands up in the air. "No you can't sit on me." He gave her a hard look, daring her to defy him.

"Suck a dick man." Izuru looked at his Captain with wide eyes, surprised by her vulgar language.

"Smooth as ever Angel…" She looked up to see the eldest Shiba, and Byakuya.

"Oh hey guys!" She beamed at them. "Take a seat!"

"There is only one mat open." She looked over at the seat Byakuya mentioned between Izuru and Rangiku.

"I got this." Shoving Izuru to the other seat, Angel hopped on Renji's lap.

Izuru almost spilt his sake all over Rangiku, but Damon pulled her into him and it spilt onto the floor. Simultaneously, he smacked his forehead hard at the new thoughts running around it, surprised when his counter-parts thoughts were the same. Renji's face was almost the shade of his hair, startled he grabbed her hips. He was about to look up but felt his Captain's gaze on him, so he looked around the courtyard instead.

"Here you guys go take a seat!" Suzuki sat next to Izuru, and Byakuya next to her and Renji. "Now onto to the drinks and stories!"

"Stories?" Damon questioned her.

"Don't worry about it….for now…." She gave him her fox grin.

Everyone was smiling and drinking, embarrassing stories got thrown around. Which seemed to revolve around Byakuya, and Damon none really of Angel herself. It seemed that she caused hell for others, but none had tried to get back at her, or they failed. Some mock fought, while others danced. Angel was trying to get used to the radio thing that they had, which played music, cause well back in the day they had live music.

Her ears picking up when she heard a certain ballad. She looked over at Damon, and he gave her a small smile. She jumped out of Renji's arms and grabbed his arm from Rangiku, who was on him all night she snickered, and dragged him to the floor. It was mostly cleared, except for her, Damon, Byakuya, Suzuki, Shunsui, and Nanao. Resting her left hand on his shoulder, and right in his they began the intricate waltz they had learn only 3 centuries ago. _600 years ago…_ She gave a sad smile at his correction.

"_Doesn't seem that long ago…"_

_To you maybe, I felt like I was going crazy._

"_Awe, did you miss me?"_

_Did I really have a choice?_

"_No, not really."_

They were maybe half way through the waltz when someone tapped on Damon's shoulder. Turning he saw the red haired Lieutenant.

"May I?" Damon gave him a hard look, the question had a double meaning.

Angel felt the connection separate for a moment when Damon whispered something in Renji's ear. The Lieutenant went stock still for a moment, then gave a curt nod to the Captain ranked soul reaper. Damon gave her hand to him, only to wonder over to Rangiku and ask her to dance. Angel used these split seconds to see that Momo, and Izuru had joined them, the two blushing heavily and making awkward eye contact at moments.

"So you wanted a dance hm?" She asked once she had settled her hand on his shoulder, and his free one came to her waist.

"Only with the most beautiful woman in the room." He grinned at her, taking her hand in his.

"Oh?" She cocked an eye brow, letting his take the lead.

"Of course, who else?" He said teasingly.

"Why not the Kuchiki Lieutenant?" She knew they were close, but sure of how close they were. I mean, just look at her and Renji the man had slept in her bed for the past week, and letting them get quite close. But something was nagging her in the back of her mind about their relationship.

"Like I said only the most beautiful woman in the room." He responded.

"She is not your um…" She tried finding the word, then Damon gave it to her. "Lover?"

Renji looked taken aback. "Rukia? Of course not, she's like the annoying little sister I never had."

She nodded lightly. "Doesn't hurt to ask." Renji watched as she very faintly pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Jealous are we?" He teased with a smirk.

She turned her head away from him. "Of course not." She rushed out quickly. "Just learning more of the man who has been warming my bed the past nights that's all." Her wording reminding him that she had learned things differently in the past.

He pulled her close so they were chest to chest. The music long since over, and a new upbeat one started. "Warming your bed hm?" He breathed into her ear. "Now a days that means something else entirely." She relished in her shiver as she let out a shaky breath.

"Maybe I'll find out some day." She almost let the shock that she felt cross her facial features. Sure that's what she had been thinking, but that damn Damon pushed it out of her. She heard him chuckle, and felt the warms breathes go down her neck. She tried her best not to shiver in delight again.

Before anything else could happen, a now very drunk Mitskani grabbed Angel and dragged her to a table full of their old friends. Angel let the surprised she felt show on her face as she was ripped from her favorite companion. He looked equally as confused.

"Angel we were just going to tell the story of the first party we had in Yama-jii's office! You tell it the best!" Mitskani settling on her husband's lap, and Angel between Takashi, and Kenji. The perfect two to sit between. She then dove into the story of how it was Kenji's idea at first, and Takashi and her made the whole thing happen. Him drugging Yamamoto's evening tea, causing Suzuki to care for him in the Fourth. Well she was too young to be partying with them anyways. Then recalling almost every detail, even the specific shade of green that Akio turned after one to many shots with her, before he was dragged off by his Lieutenant for the night. Telling of how Shunsui thought it would be a great idea to run around naked, getting Kaito to go along with him. Both men woke up with killer hangovers the next morning. Even how Byakuya had shown up to the last one they ever had, scaring the poor child for the rest of his life.

"Do you remember when we thought it would be a great idea to run around Squad 2 at 3 am?" Takashi looked over at Angel.

"Oh yeah!" She laughed at the thought of it. "That was hilarious we put hair curlers in the guards hair, and wrote on their faces."

"Then we snuck into their sake stash and drank it all." He continued. "We caused so much hell without Damon knowing." Remembering how that one incident caused the Stealth Force to start training at night.

"Yeah, then Kaito couldn't get me to leave so he had to go and get Kat-…" The whole group went quiet. Angel looked down at her saucer of sake. She was drunk now, no doubt about it. It was only 1 am, everyone was still drinking and getting even more trashed. Even still, it was almost an unspoken rule that his name was never to come up. Even after about 330 years.

"Captain Skywalker." She turned to the Squad Seven Lieutenant as he had Izuru on his back.

"Hiya Captain!" He hiccupped to her. Well, that's what she thought that he said, he was slurring his words all over the place. She knew she was no better at the moment.

"I'm going to take him home now Captain, just wanted to let you know." She nodded to the man, not trusting her words.

"She means thank you." Damon popped out of nowhere and told him. The other man just nodded and walked out of the room with her Lieutenant who was trying to sing and dance. "You should get going soon too. Yamamoto's shutting this down real soon." She saw he had Rangiku on his arm still. Giving him a eat shit grin, she got up and started to walk away.

Making it to the door she stopped and turned around and looked at everyone. Her old friends we still telling stories, filing in what they knew since she wasn't there to correct their drunk mess. Byakuya, who was still with Suzuki, was chatting with Hitsugaya, and Juu-chan since they weren't drunk. Shunsui was trying to tell Nanao that he loved her, which she replied by whacking him with a book. Momo was talking to Shuhei about Izuru, and some woman that Shuhei had fallen for. Rangiku was pulling Damon to leave with her, Angel smirked at the dirty look he shot her, knowing full well what they were going to do. The Zaraki's vanished, as did most of the guest. She shook her head, the kids now a days didn't know how to hang. She looked around for red, but frowned when she didn't find him.

"Looking for someone?" She turned to see a tipsy Renji as he fanned himself with a fan. She could see the sweat rolling down his neck and disappearing down his top. She bit her lip, hard.

"Nope, they were found." She tried to keep her words from slurring, and from not saying something she might regret sober. But hey, drunk words were sober thoughts right? She stumbled over to him, throwing an arm around his waist as he put on around her shoulders to stabilize her.

"Really?" He smirked down at her.

She looked up at his, resting her chin on his chest. Looking him right in his amber eyes.

_Too dark…_

A very familiar voice said in her head, but she knew it wasn't Damon's. They had turned their connection off. Neither one wanted to be scared tonight.

"Of course, the most handsome man in the room." She smiled as she recalled his words to her.

He chuckled and pulled away, grabbing her left hand. Not noticing how she tensed at this. Tugging her along, the two fell into a comfortable silence. She hadn't really been paying attention to their direction but rather the different warmth that was encasing her hand. No one other than Damon had grabbed this hand before. Renji had seen her tear open someone's throat with this hand. But he still held on to it, why? Before she could ask she realized she was standing in front of a familiar golden door. The door to her house. She turned to look at him.

The world wasn't spinning as it once was as she was drinking, nor did she feel that light headed anymore. She was about to open her mouth to ask him to stay when she felt something covering her lips. She didn't think, or even question it. Wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer, and letting her eyes close. Feeling one of his arms snake around her waist, the other in her hair keeping their mouth connected. There was no space between the two, not even paper could fit between them. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, but as she was about to open them he vanished.

She opened her eyes in an instant, barley seeing red as he flash stepped away from her.

_What the flying fuck just happened?_

He had kissed her…and just as she was about to respond he ran? Who the hell does that?! She gave a hard look in the direction of Squad Six. Well then, she thought.

Two can play this game Lieutenant Abarai.

She opened her door, and slammed it shut. Not even bothering to change into a sleeping yukata she crawled into the large bed and forced herself to sleep.

She never felt the dark orbs watching her throughout the night as they watched her sleep.

* * *

Slight cliffy there, but it all comes with good timing I think…maybe. Anyways, gave a longer chapter this time. Over 4,00 words! But this is chapter 14!

I'm going to throw in a monkey wrench...just to let you all know in advance some things are going to be hazey.


	15. What the Flying?

Chapter 16

Well….i threw a monkey wrench into everything to spice it up :)! Any confusion let me know I'll straighten it out! On to the story!

They had been sitting on the roof for the better part of the night. Neither one had gone to sleep. Hearing the sound of a hand meeting forehead Damon looked over to his counter-part.

"Was there really a need to hit yourself?" He received a glare.

"You just let me say it without a second thought, it was almost diarrhea of the mouth man!" She threw her hands up in the air to signal defeat and leaned back. Looking up into the stars, seeing dawn just breaking over in the east.

"They were bound to find out somehow." He stayed sitting up, arms resting on his bent knees. "It's best not to stress over it." He felt her heated gaze at the back of his head.

"You're only saying that because Rangiku left before she heard." She saw his stiffen and smiled. "No need to stress Damon take your own advice." She sat up next to him, their positions the same.

"I hate you."

"You've been saying that since like the Egyptians, maybe even the Sumerians."

He sighed. "Have you thought of going back yet?"

She looked over into the distance, the sun had risen a bit more.

"Next subject."

"Angel…"

"Next."

"You can't avoid it forever."

"I can certainly try."

"How are your scars?"

"How are yours?" She shot back. "You're picking the worst subjects."

"You keep on avoiding the ones we need to have." She rested her head on her folded arms.

"I hate you." She pitifully said.

"You've been saying that since we both got our wings." She lifted her head up to look at his face. As always he was calm and composed. Not a single ebony lock was out of place, serene eyes taking in the sunrise.

"Do you miss them?" The question cause those serene eyes to become filled with a storm.

"Some days."

"Go home." He whipped his head around to see her. Her voice took on a serious tone.

"We both know I can't do that." She started to bite her lower lip.

"You can…" She started the conversation.

"Angel your father would let you go back." She scoffed at him.

"Yeah, for what? A beating? Shattering my halo this time…" She reached a hand up and plopped it in his hair. Ignoring the heated look from him, he never did like anyone touching his hair. "What will that do to your horns, hm?"

"Maybe you two could work it out." She laughed at him.

"Yeah that's the day your sister comes to me and says that the great flood was her fault." He removed her hand from his head, making her slap herself lightly. She took the appendage back. That was when she felt eyes on them. Looking down she saw dark eyes stare into hers.

"Yes Byakuya?" She flipped languages, from her native to Japanese.

"Can we talk?" Feeling a hand on her back she leaned forward until she was standing on her feet.

"Of course we can." She smiled, and jumped down next to him. Looking back up at Damon she flipped languages for a moment. "We'll talk about this later." Her only response was a nod.

She turned her back to him and lifted a hand in the air signaling a goodbye.

"So, you wanted to talk." She spoke up first. They had made it into the Squad Six gardens, both sitting under the now blooming sakura trees. She leaned her back against the base of the tree. It reminded her of so long ago.

"My father, and grandfather did they know?" She turned to look at him. He actually was showing emotions on his face. A brows furrowed together, a slight down turn of the lips, his eyes were filled with emotions.

"That I wouldn't know. Although the originals from Squad Six stepped down a long time ago, they were practically still running the Squad. So I don't imagine they would have seen the necessity of telling the next generation what they needed to know." She looked across the field and could practically see the red haori, slightly bent over the bridge in the garden. Looking at the koi in the pond below. "You know, this was your ancestor's favorite spot. Over on that bridge, after every battle he would stand there and reminisce. It was kind of like a ritual for him."

"What did you do after every battle?" She looked from the bridge to him.

"I sat on Squad One's roof until the next day." She replied honestly. "That was the first building built in the Seiretei. So it kind of reminded me of why I risked my life out on the battle field."

"Why did you come here?" She gave him a confused look.

"Here to the Soul Society." She looked off into the distance, where the mountains touched the sky.

"Captain." Both looked up at the Squad's Lieutenant.

"Yes Renji?" He asked a bit coldly, receiving a whack from his master. He turned to glare at her, she just tsked him.

"I've completed the paperwork is there anything else you need?" Byakuya only shook his head saying no, and dismissed him.

"Oh Lieutenant!" He turned to face the other Captain. "Could you please stop by my Squad and make sure Izuru isn't slaving away?"

"Of course Captain Skywalker." He vanished.

"Well there goes that friendship." She heard tsking, and looked back her ex-charge. "What?"

"Don't act like you two are just friends." She narrowed her eyes at his accusation.

"Don't act like you and Suzuki are just friends." He gave her a heated look.

"Boy, I'll send you Hell once you die." She told him half-joking, half-serious.

"What's it like?" He swapped the topics.

"What?" She inquired to him. Shedding her haori, and removing her obi, laying them down on the ground in that order. Readjusting herself to lay with her head on them.

"Heaven." He watched as her peaceful face turned into a scowl.

"I'm bias about it so I couldn't be the one to tell you." She opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Well how about Hell?" She tilted her head left to right, weighing his question.

"Well why doesn't our eavesdropper come out and join us and I'll share what I can." She looked up into the tree spotting red once again. Renji came down and leaded next to him Captain. "You have a better chance of hiding from Sui-Feng than me Lieutenant."

"Go on." Byakuya urged her.

"Hell," She spoke it like someone narrating a story. "You both probably know what the gates of Hell look like. After you go in though it's kind of a waste land. The occasional demon, maybe a lost soul. Then you get to the Seven Rings of Hell. Oh yeah their real alright. Each one stands for a child of Lucifer's. Going from youngest to eldest. Well until you get to the middle, because it goes from three to five. The last ring before you get to Lucifer's courtyard if number four. Damon's number four. He's also the only male born, his sisters are his only siblings, and trust me they are the biggest pains in the asses you will ever meet." She sat up and shook her head. Those sisters of his have caused so much trouble for her.

"You have siblings don't you?" Byakuya inquired.

"Oh yes I do, 16 brothers." She said flatly.

"16?" Renji spoke up.

"Oh yes, for every child of the Fallen, two children of the Divine were born. Well until me and Damon were born. Only one of each was born that year. There was a huge debate about us even being alive. Some wanted us dead, others wanted us to survive and see what we brought to the table. Well as you can see the latter won." She seemed to be in her own world. "They told us that we would be okay. That we would be given that which our siblings didn't have. And those bastards lied to us, to me." She seethed through her teeth. Coming back into the present she looked up to see Damon standing on a wall surrounding the garden.

"Who's they?" She closed her eyes, trying to keep calm.

"The council under my father. They were the ones to decide if I lived or died, to this day they still do." She opened her eyes and looked back over at the bridge and pond.

"Shouldn't you be immortal?" She looked at her red hair companion.

"Psh." She clicked her tongue. "As long as they are happy, I suppose I'll keep living. Ya hear that Damon? We'll still be kicking if those bastards don't change their minds!" She gave an empty laugh.

"Wait, that connection you two have," Renji started out. "So does that mean if one dies the other does?"

"Just about," She looked him dead in the eye. "Unless one of us cuts off the connection. That's what those tattoos are for. Removing the golden symbol means I cut it off, the red mean Damon did. It shows what we still have…" She thought back to when they first got the matching tattoos.

"Excuse me Captains Skywalker and Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Abarai." All looking at the poor soul reaper who had tried to demand Angel to go to Central Sixty-Four. "Captain Skywalker Central Sixty-Four has requested and audience with you after they have finished with Lieutenant Kira."

"Let me get something straight." She seethed. "My Lieutenant is being questioned by those idiots without my consent?"

"With all due respect ma'am but they don't need it." She cut him off.

"Of course they fucking need it, he's _my_ Lieutenant, not theirs. Damon go get the Stealth Force." Said man disappeared.

"Angel don't you think you're over doing this?" She looked at the red head.

"I wouldn't expect you to know, but someone people in the Central Sixty-Four are being investigated for being moles." All in her presence gave her wide eyes. "They have gone around me. And they will pay dearly for it. Go to Yamamoto and tell him to set up a live trial on Squad Three's training grounds." She told the un-named soul reaper. He vanished faster than any unranked soul reaper has before.

"If you'll excuse me. I have some people to arrest." All vanished.

Izuru stood in front of the most powerful men in the Seiretei, biting his lip.

"Lieutenant Izuru we will put you in the Maggot's Nest if you do now agree to what we have said." One member from his left.

"Bu-but Captain Skywalker hasn't done anything-"

"She will do something! Do you not understand what we are saying?!" A member from his right spoke out.

"I don't understand! She wouldn't!" He shouted out.

"You don't know her! She's only been here for a few months! We know her track history!" A member from behind him screamed.

"N-no!" Izuru covered his ears and crouched down. Trying to drown out the yelling of the men before him.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He whipped his head around to face the woman they were trying to make him turn on. She stood in front of him glaring at the boards in front of the men's faces. "Captain Sui-Feng if you would."

"With pleasure." Said Captain stepped forward. Her men following behind her. "Arrest them all."

"This is blasphemy! No one can arrest us!" One enraged member claimed as he stood up.

"Actually I can command it." Angel spoke as she helped her Lieutenant to his feet. "You're all breaking a fundamental law that was created with the Seiretei."

"Law?! We make the laws!" Another screamed as he was taken out.

"That's where you're all wrong." Angel replied once they were all in shackles and standing in rows in front of her. She stood on a slab of marble. Where her feet were planted was stained red. "Myself and Damon made the rules a long time ago. We put the very first noble house in charge, as the head of this family keeps all of the scrolls that contain every law we made. This person is the one you all call the Soul King." She looked out into the crowd of the men on trial.

"All 64 of you are now on trial." She looked at them all the disgust evident on her face. "This is Holy land. Yes, holy as in having to do with God and such."

"God doesn't exist." She narrowed her eyes on the thin pale man in the front row.

"He doesn't does he?" She stepped off the slab. Shedding her haori.

"Angel…" Damon's voice rang out.

"No, no he needs to see what happens when you go against my father." She walked up to him, wrapped her left arm around her chest and ripped the back of her bandages. A sound of gasps came from behind her. She made sure to have her hair up in case things got messy. Turning around she heard the man gasp also.

"This is what happens when you defy the man who created you. This is what happens when you go against an all mighty being." On her pale back was two scars. The tips pointing to her first vertebrae, and then going diagonal from there. They looked like they were only a couple weeks old. "For my ignorance I had my wings ripped from my being. My two eldest brothers held me down as he ripped them from me. I deserved this for defying the man who created the worlds we live in I caused pain to the only person to have ever known my pain." She turned to face the man again.

"Now you tell me he doesn't exist. Because if so I want my innocence, wings, and everything else that was stolen from me back. I want it all back, for it was partly his fault for my ignorance of how far he would really go with me." She gritted out. "But I can't get it now can I? Judgment had been passed on me it was harsh, and swift. I didn't get a trial like you here do. Everything that opposes him falls before him in such pain you'd wish you weren't alive." She went and picked up the golden obi, and tied it around her chest letting the bandages fall.

"I will ask you all one question, you will all answer one at a time. If you lie, well you'll see the fate of those who do. If you tell the truth your life will be spared. Understood?" She looked out into the crowd of men on trial. Hearing nothing but her own now harsh breathing from projecting her voice. "I said UNDERSTOOD?" After she yelled it louder they all agreed with her.

"Have any of you been conspiring with any one of the names, Daisuke Saruto, and…" She sighed heavily. "Katsu Abarai." She stood her ground with her back to her subordinates. "We begin with you, state your answer. Yes or no." She pointed to the man farthest to the left.

After they went through all of the men there Angel cleared her throat.

"Right, so do any of you want to change your answer?" None spoke up. Only 12 had admitted to conspiring with the enemy. "No? Alright then, by the power given to me, by the true God, I pass judgment on all of you."

No one moved, when suddenly one after another they went up in flames. After a few minutes they stopped burning, all that was left was ashes. 12 Divine Butterflies came out of the ashes and made their way over to her.

"Judgment has been passed. You all will continue on to the next cycle and get further instructions." She spoke to them with a flat tone. Then turned to the twelve men who were shaking in there spots giving them a hard look. Looking to her left was the 40 men who had no clue what was going on. "You will be spared from any punishment, but as for you twelve." She glared back at the other men. "You're coming with me. You will find out why coercion was done at Squad Three back in the day before the Stealth Force."

"That's more than enough from you Angel." Yamamoto called out to her. "Sui-Feng will take it from here." Surprisingly Angel didn't have anything to say, she turned to pick up her haori and leave.

"He will become one of you." She turned to look at one of the twelve men.

"Excuse me?" The man smiled at her. His crooked teeth gave her a creepy feeling. The man was bald, and had nothing special about him.

"Katsu-sama will become a Divine Child just you watch!" The man was promptly knocked out by Sui-Feng.

Angel froze where she stood. _He wants to be…like me?_ She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up into blue eyes.

"We both know that it something that won't happen." She pulled herself out of his grip and nodded.

She stayed until every member that was guilty was shackled and Sui-Feng had taken them away. She the stared at the twelve burnt spots on her training grounds.

"What is going on in his head?" She questioned quietly. Deftly feeling the reassuring in her left side, Damon had wondered off with Rangiku at some point in time. She had zoned out as she thought of that. It seemed that they had kicked it off after they party, with whatever they did. Byakuya and Suzuki were getting quite comfortable with one another again as well. Not that she should be surprised at that, they were close back in the day, she always healed his wounds after they trained. She turned her attention back to the marks where the Divine Flames had casted judgment. She then promptly did what she did best, and vanished.

She was found on the opposite side of Squad One's roof. He sat next to her, not saying a single word. They sat there in silence until she got sick of it. He saw her turn to him. Her ruby colored eyes, shined with unshed tears. Blonde hair was hastily thrown up in a messy bun on the left side of her head. Arms clenching onto one another, resting on her bent knees. She opened her mouth and closed it. It was like she couldn't find the words to say to him. She turned her attention back to the cloudless sky.

They sat like that until the sun started to set.

"I should have seen this coming." She said after a while.

"How could you have?" He inquired her.

"He was always asking about the other side. What lied beyond the death of a soul and hollow. Always questioning what my brothers were like, who my father was, hell my mother even. He was just always so curious." She turned to look at him.

"So you think something grew from it?" He offered.

"Most likely yes. To become a Divine Child you must have my father's blood running in your veins." She flexed her arm, so the veins would stand out. "I have no clue who my mother was. Once I was born I was taken to my father, where my fate was decided for me." She traced the visible veins.

"So there's nothing to worry about then." He gave a small smiled.

"No," She said. "That's when you begin to worry. If he's so hell bent on trying to get on my level. Like he was in the past who knows what he's like now. He tried to kill me. A humanoid hollow tried to kill me, but he killed it once it was going to spill on him. But now even more problems have come up." She looked back at the almost fully set sun.

He grabbed her hand. "We'll go through it." She slowly turned her head back to him.

"How can you be so sure? You might die in this." She knew there was no chance she would be dying soon.

"Because I have faith in you. You won't let the Seiretei fall." She felt her cheeks heat up from his scrutinizing stare.

"Stop that." She demanded faintly.

"Stop what?" A tattooed eye brow arched.

"Stop making the rest of the world disappear when we're together." She shot at him.

"Are you sure I'm the only on doing it?" He shot back.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Almost pulling back when she realized he had come closer to her.

"Well Captain, I do believe it takes two to tango." The eat shit grin came on his face.

"Lieutenant, you have no clue what you're getting yourself into." Her voice came soft, as she gave him a serious gaze.

"I think I can handle it." He came closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"Just remember two can play this game." She heard him chuckle in response. Then the distance between them was closed once again. Sneaking one arm around his neck, the other to the top of his head and releasing his hair once again. Smiling as she wove her fingers into his soft locks, not giving him a chance to pull away and say something stupid. He in turn grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back, giving him more access to her mouth. Not wasting anytime as he plunged into her mouth, the two battling for dominance. Him giving a moan as she sucked on his tongue, wrapping an arm around her waist dragging her closer to him. She was practically straddling him, when she vanished. He blinked a couple of times at the now empty air in front of him.

_What the fuck…?_

He could sense her walking back to her cottage. Standing up and looking in her direction he could see her. She turned to face him, without even seeing her face he could tell she was grinning at him, eyes full of mischief. Her left hand was in the air, and she was…waving? He brushed his long hair out of his face and he stopped mid motion. She has his hair elastic.

He put his hands on his hips and took a wide leg stance.

She mimicked him.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

He threw his hands up in the air and followed her into the night.

Running up behind her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into him. He stilled his motions for a second when she started laughing. He smiled down at her, taking her in. Her head lolled onto his left shoulder, fitting just right under his chin when she stands straight. Eyes were just about closed as she placed the back of her right hand in front of her smiling mouth. She kept laughing, at god knows what, but he just kept taking her in. The melodious sound coming from her could very well be addicting for him. She came to a stop and looked up at him with a curious gaze.

"What?" Her voice was still soft, and her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." He smiled wider as her face became the same shade as her eyes.

"Don't say stupid things like that." She lightly hit him with her right hand. He reached for her left hand, snatching the hair elastic from her, putting it on his wrist he captured her hand in his. Waddling forward towards the door, tightening the arm around her waist slightly.

"Maybe I wouldn't if it wasn't true." She just laughed again, this time softer.

After some more play fighting they stumbled into her bed, she hadn't made the bed that morning. He shed his shihakusho, leaving on his hakuma also leaving his hair down, not like the braid it was usually in. Angel kept her bandages and changed into some shorts Rangiku had given her from the human world. They said "All this and brains" and her ass. She crawled into bed after him after changing. Curling into him, tucking her head under his chin. Sighing as she felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. She could feel the familiar squeeze in her left side,

_Safe?_

She smiled snuggling closer to the red head. Feeling him wrap his arms around her tighter. Deftly feeling his lips on top of her head. She heard him say something but it was probably just her imagination.

_Safe._

He heard her breathing even out, as she fell asleep in his arms. He assumed that she didn't hear him, and he wasn't sure if he was a bit sad about it or relieved. He pulled the covers up to her chin, it laid at her waist about the same height of his lower abdomen.

"…No…" He looked down at her face stilling for a moment. _Had she heard him?_ His heart started to race. A creased formed between her eye brows. "Katsu…go away…" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _Katsu...Abarai…_ That guy she mentioned earlier. Was his ancestor? The man in the painting that looked so much like himself. He had been her first Lieutenant. He was the person she had trusted to watch her back at all times. A creased formed between his own eye brows. He, himself is related to the man who caused her grief.

"Safe…" The crease faded, as a look of peace took over her face. "Renji…safe…" He smiled down at her. Maybe he wasn't going crazy after all. He pulled her closer, where he planned on keeping her. After a few more moments he too was taken over by sleep.

_Maybe I'm crazy, but I think I love you…_

Bum. Bum. BUMMMMMMMMMM. Sleepy time.


End file.
